I Only Want To Be With You
by Broken Hallelujah22
Summary: Link was destined to save Hyrule and become a hero. He was also destined to return to his own time when the prophecy was complete. He didn't want to...
1. Prologue

Story Analysis

Link was the Hero of Time. He was destined to pull the Master Sword from its pedestal. He was destined to put the beasts in the six temples to rest. He was destined to kill Ganondorf and save Hyrule. He did. He was also destined to return to his own time once the prophecy was fulfilled. He didn't want to…

**Prologue**

_This is it. I've failed._

He was out of arrows. He was out of magic. He was out of bombs, out of Deku seeds, and out of hope.

Link was running aimlessly around the battlefield, trying to come up with a plan, a strategy. His lungs were burning in his chest. His throat was nearly closed up from the overload of mucus. He was fairly sure that he was bleeding from more than one injury. He felt as though he might collapse from exhaustion at any moment, but that only gave him more of a reason to push himself harder.

"Link look out!" A voice screamed.

He turned his head slightly just in time. Without another thought, he threw himself to the left, rolling out of the way. Out of the way of an enormous sword.

The voice that had warned him screamed again. This time out of sheer fright.

Link pulled his face out of the dirt, spitting out a mouthful. He swiped his forearm roughly from forehead to chin.

A loud, continuous roar sounded from behind him. It became louder in unison with the sudden, violent shaking of the ground.

"Get up. Get up." Link muttered to himself. He turned his head once more, his eyes widening as one of two swords came crashing down. He rolled to the side of it, only to be stopped by the second blade.

"Link!" The woman standing on the other side of the flames couldn't watch anymore. She began to run towards the fire, but was stopped by what appeared to be a brilliant ball of blue light. It was waving wildly in front of her face, wings fluttering and flapping.

"Zelda no! You heard what Link said! We have to stay here!" The little fairy screeched, though she too wished that she could go to Link's side.

"Navi he'll be killed!" Zelda's eyes were filling with tears as she helplessly watched the man she had thrown into all of this fighting against a gigantic beast.

Link dove beneath the monster's legs, his chin scraping against the ground. He raised his fatigued arms, bringing down the hammer he weakly clutched. It crushed the tail, emitting a pained growl from the beast. It began to stomp angrily, nearly squishing Link.

He managed to pull his body up, using the tantrum as an opportunity to further weaken Ganon.

Link cried out as he brought the hammer down once more, falling over himself after the blow. He was stunned when the creature fell over, screaming in rage.

"The fire Link! The fire!"

He looked to Zelda and immediately saw what she was shouting about. The flames that had once circled the ruins of the castle were flickering. They were dying. He could reclaim the Master Sword.

He scrambled to his feet, ignoring Ganon as he thrashed about. Link ran to where Zelda was standing, the Master Sword sticking out of the ground beside her. He grabbed the hilt, easily pulling the sword free.

"Link." Zelda went to him, taking her handkerchief from her dress. She used it to tenderly clean the soot and dirt from his face. She held it to his chin in an attempt to stop the cut from bleeding.

"Zelda." He put his hand over hers. It was warm and soft against his face, which must have looked nightmarish from the dry blood and dirt.

He looked into her eyes and saw that they were wet. He hated to see her on the verge of tears. He didn't think it was right for those blue eyes to be filled with sadness, with worry.

"Please don't go. Please." She put her other hand to his face, pulling it slightly closer to her level. "This is my doing. I brought you into this. Let me go instead."

He shook his head from between her hands, taking his from hers. Without hesitation, he gently pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, allowing his fingers to linger for a few moments near her cheek.

"If anything is to happen, I would rather have it be me than you. Stay here. I promise I will come back."

And with that he was gone.


	2. The Present

**Chapter 1 – The Present**

A clouded dream on an earthly night  
Hangs upon the crescent moon  
A voiceless song in an ageless light  
Sings at the coming dawn  
Birds in flight are calling there  
Where the heart moves the stones  
It's there that my heart is calling  
All for the love of you

A painting hangs on an ivy  
Nestled in the emerald moss  
The eyes declare a truce of trust  
And then it draws me far away  
Where deep in the desert twilight  
Sand melts in pools of the sky  
When darkness lays her crimson cloak  
Your lamps will call me home

And so it's there my homage's due  
Clutched by the still of the night  
And now I feel you move  
Every breath is full  
So it's there my homage's due  
Clutched by the still of the night  
Even the distance feels so near  
All for the love of you.

- "The Mystic's Dream" – Loreena McKennitt

Termina was undoubtedly beautiful. The four corners of the vast land were uniquely sublime. He had had the privilege of intimately meeting each and every one.

In the north was Snowhead. During the winter, Snowhead could be a very dangerous place with its spear-like icicles and the almost everlasting blizzards. The Gorons of Snowhead didn't much care for the winters there. Some ventured into Clock Town when fall was coming to a close, while others sought out shelter at the hot springs in the Goron Shrine, or even the Goron Village.

But in the spring and summer, Snowhead was absolutely breathtaking. The flowers that bloomed there were of vibrant colors and of all shapes and sizes. And the frogs' choir would come out and sing pretty little tunes while the Gorons danced into the night until morning. Gorons, though large and rather intimidating, were pleasant creatures who simply lived to dance wildly.

The Southern Swamp, obviously to the south, struck him as an ugly place when he had first seen it. The water had run a disgusting purple and was deadly poisonous. At every turn there were giant flowers that would swallow a person, or animal, whole…or those awful octopus-like creatures. The sky above had been barely visible through the thick smog.

But, in an odd twist of events, the swamp turned out to be quite lovely. The waters had quickly turned into a popular tourist attraction. Many would come out and travel by boat, snapping pictures left and right of the wildlife. He thought maybe it was because a good picture was worth many Rupees in some cases. But he came for the scenery.

Great Bay in Western Termina had beat out the other three places for his favorite. He would often ride Epona up and down the coastline to exercise her until she was tired. He would then leave her to rest and swim out to the Marine Research Lab to rest. He often fell asleep to the lulling sounds of the water, or he would sit with his feet over the edge, drinking in all that was around him.

The east was his least favorite place to visit, however, he could not deny its morbid beauty. Ikana Canyon always sent chills running up and down his spine. His arms would break out into horrible goosebumps. The hair on the back of his neck would bounce right up. But he had made a promise to Pamela that he would visit time and again.

Pamela's father had been stricken with an illness that was slowly mutating him into a Gibdo, mummified creatures that tried to suck the life out of any who dare to stand against it.

He had cured the little girl's father with his ocarina. Ever since, Pamela, and her father, had insisted that he come and visit whenever he could.

Yes, Termina was an extraordinary place. And the people of Clock Town simply adored him, constantly throwing parties and parades in his honor. He was their hero. He was their pride and joy. And he was their blacksmith, and part time advisor to the mayor.

He had made many friends. He had made a name for himself. He was happy. It was for those reasons that he had remained since he had come there at the age of twelve. It was for those reasons that he had decided to never leave.

* * *

Link rubbed the back of his neck nervously before moving his hand into his hair, scratching at his scalp with fidgety fingers. He tapped one boot on the ground before shifting his weight to the opposite side, repeating the motion with his other foot. He was just about to reach for the hilt of his sword before he heard soft giggling from behind him. He turned.

"Sorry Link, I'm just waiting for you to start pacing." Kara smiled apologetically, moving a hand through her oddly colored locks. The shade of green made her skin look orange, and made her freckles look an angry red, but she didn't seem to notice or care.

Link looked down at his feet sheepishly, again scratching furiously at his poor head.

"I must look like a crazy person." His eyes flickered up to hers but she only waved her hand at him, smiling with all of her teeth.

"Everyone has their own ways of dealing with how they feel. I understand why you would be nervous. Don't sweat it." She saw that her words hadn't really calmed his nerves and so she patted the chair beside her. "Come sit down."

"If I sit, I might start twitching." Despite his reply, he went behind the secretary's desk and sat.

"Link, honey, I've watched you grow up over the past seven years. You are a fine young man with a lot to offer. No matter what they decide in their," she pointed to the door on their right, "you'll do fine. Better than fine, honey, you'll do great."

He offered a smile, the anxious knots that had been straining tighter and tighter in his stomach loosened a bit. Waiting had become more bearable.

"Thanks Kara." He patted her shoulder with a gloved hand. "But if they do decide to, you know…I hope I won't miss your wedding."

* * *

"Terminians please, I will have order!" Madame Aroma shouted in her masculine voice. She glared around the room until every voice but hers was silent. Satisfied with herself, she sat down.

The room remained still. Madame Aroma finally reached out and shoved her meek husband, who had practically been hiding behind his desk the entire meeting. He did not like confrontation.

Mayor Dotour slowly stood, knees shaking slightly. He dreaded public speaking. He hated everyone looking at him with their beady little eyes, hanging on his every word. He would have much rather been playing with the trinkets he had collected over the years, safe behind his desk.

"…I…erm…called this meeting today to…discuss the issue-"

"We already covered that part dear." His wife whispered harshly from beside him. Her eyes were narrowed, her lips pursed. She wondered why in the world this man had been made mayor in the first place.

"Erm…right. I will…open the floor…if anyone wishes to-"

"I have something to say about this!" One of the guards was on his feet, others beginning to jabber and jaw now that they were allowed to speak once again.

"-speak…" Mayor Dotour sat back down, sinking into the cushions. He wished he could disappear.

"Hyrule did not send help when the atrocities of the Carnival of Time seven years ago! Why now should we send the very boy…erm…man that came to our aid to them?" The guard then took his seat once again, now having sparked a new debate.

Kafei was to his feet in an instant. He had grown close to Link since they had first met. Link had helped to break the curse that had turned Kafei into a child, and had reunited him with his love, Anju.

"Hang on one second! Link is not our property. He is a man now, he can do what he pleases. Who are we to keep him here? Termina is all he has ever known…what if there is more for him out there? Who are we to deny him that after all that he has done for us?"

A few in the room applauded for Kafei, who had fire in his eyes. He glared daggers at the guard who had, in a discrete way, insulted his dearest friend.

"King Harkanian will turn Link into a slave! He will use him to fight. Link will be killed!"

"The way that we used him to fight?" Kafei snapped fiercely. His blood was boiling in his veins, beads of sweat beginning to form at his hairline.

"We did not use him! We did not _force_ him to fight!"

"We did not offer to help him! We did not go to his aid!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his face slightly. His wife sat near him, her face calm and serene. Her big, blue eyes gently looked into his. Kafei nodded, and sat down beside her once again.

She, in his place stood. Anju was known to be one of the sweetest, most kind people in all of Clock Town. Now that it was her turn to speak, everyone honored that fact by becoming silent. The guard that had angered Kafei so, took his seat again with a scowl.

"Link is very dear to many of us. When he came to us, he became a son and a friend to everyone around him. I think that we all agree when I say that we all love him very much." She looked around the room at everyone, who nodded in agreement.

"We all want what is best for our loved ones. We want them to be happy, to be healthy, to have everything that they want, need, hope, and dream…"

Mothers in the room began to tear up, thinking of their children. They wiped their eyes with handkerchiefs. Fathers, too, thought of their children. They placed comforting arms around their wives.

"That is why I think that Link should go to Hyrule. He should be given the opportunity to seek out bigger, and possibly _better_, things. We should be encouraging his growth as a man, his development as a person." With that, Anju took her seat. Kafei put his hand on hers, smiling.

Save a few sniffles, the room had become silent once more, without the help of Madame Aroma's voice.

* * *

Pamela sat on the floor, sketching in her notepad. Her colored pencils moved swiftly across the page, fingers only flashes as they moved to switch one color for another. She had begun drawing as a way to pass the time when she had guarded the house as a little girl. But back then, her drawings had been dark and gruesome. She had drawn undead creatures and bodies at the bottoms of unmarked graves.

Now she was in the middle of drawing Jim as he worked with her father.

Jim had become her father's apprentice not long after he had turned thirteen. He had left the Bombers', appointing one of the other boys the leader. He was now interested in the field of science, and also medicine. Sometimes he studied with the professor at the Marine Research Lab. But mostly he stayed in Ikana Canyon, because, although Pamela didn't know it, Jim was sweet on her.

Pamela didn't notice it when Jim would stare at her, silently admiring her beauty. She didn't notice that he blushed whenever he did anything slightly embarrassing in front of her. She didn't notice it when he had to try hard to catch his breath if their skin barely even brushed. The reason being that Pamela herself was sweet on someone.

"Link!" She exclaimed happily, nearly squealing his name. She could see him trekking towards the house through the window. She was on her feet in seconds.

Link was met at the door by a small girl throwing her arms around him. He wasn't taken a back at all; he had grown used to her greeting him with hugs.

"Hey there Pamela. Just the girl I wanted to see." He smiled down at her as she let go and stepped back, her brown eyes wide. She looked simply awestruck.

"You want to see…me?"

"Of course." He took hold of her hand, slowly leading her away from the house. "I have something that I have to tell you."

Link walked with Pamela, heading nowhere in particular. He was trying to seem like himself, smiling down at her from time to time while allowing himself to listen to her with one ear. The other was consumed in his own thoughts.

He had been told that he would be sent to Hyrule. And not even Hyrule…Hyrule_ Castle_. Apparently, King Harkanian had sent a letter to Mayor Dotour requesting that he send their young hero to him as soon as possible. The reason was not stated.

Link was unsure of the whole matter. He had planned on spending his life at Termina. He had seen it all: building a house out at Great Bay, fishing and riding Epona on the beach, continuing his work as a blacksmith, eventually meeting someone…

He knew he would meet someone. In fact, he knew just who he would meet. Well…he didn't know her name or who she was or where she came from, but he _knew_ her. He had seen her in his dreams ever since he could remember. She had always been there, haunting his sleep in a way that made his heart catch fire. She would be his biggest adventure.

Her skin was the color of cream. It looked smooth to the eye, he longed with every fiber of his being to run his fingers along it, to feel every inch of it beneath his own rough skin, his calluses.

Her hair was the color of the sun when it was leaning towards sunset, golden rays spilling down her back. He wished to run his fingers through each strand, and to follow them down her slender figure.

Her lips were a pale rose, blossoming fully on her face. He prayed to touch his own to hers, if even for a single moment.

Her eyes.

_Oh goddesses_. He thought.

They were the color of the waters at Great Bay. Perhaps that was why he liked it there so much. Why he wanted to build his home there. Her eyes were the color of the sky meeting the waves beneath it. But what was even more lovely was what was hidden. Only if one were to put their face just heartbeats from hers, would one see that flickers of green hid beneath her blue irises. He wanted to be that close to see their secret.

She always said just one thing in his dreams. He had had that dream 365 days of each year he was old enough to contemplate the woman lurking there. She had never said anything different.

Link.

That was all that she would say.

"Link?"

"Yes?" He asked a little breathlessly, being brought out of his own thoughts by Pamela's voice. His heart fell in his chest that it was not the woman's…

"I asked you what you wanted to tell me." She looked puzzled by his far away look.

With a sigh, Link led the little girl to a collection of rocks big enough to sit on. She immediately sat on the rock next to him after he had sat. She seemed to edge nearer, almost falling off of her seat.

"You know that I like coming to your house a lot, right?" He started, wondering how she would react to the news he was about to reveal.

She smiled, bobbing her head up and down. Her brown hair bounced around her face as she did so.

"I like it when you come too." She said shyly, scooting just half an inch closer.

"Pamela…I have to…go away…"

"Oh. On a trip?" She looked confused once more.

"Sort of."

"Well…when will you be back?"

He looked down at her hopeful little face. He almost felt his heart crush. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he had to tell her the truth.

"Pam, I don't know if I'll be back. Ever."


	3. Farewells

**Chapter 2 – Farewells**

I don't know where I'm going  
But, I sure know where I've been  
Hanging on the promises  
In songs of yesterday  
And I've made up my mind  
I ain't wasting no more time  
But, here I go again  
Here I go again  
Though I keep searching for an answer  
I never seem to find what I'm looking for  
Oh Lord, I pray  
You give me strength to carry on  
Cause I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams  
And here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
And I've made up my mind  
I ain't wasting no more time  
I'm just another heart in need of rescue  
Waiting on love's sweet charity  
And I'm gonna hold on  
For the rest of my days  
Cause I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams  
And here I go again on my own  
Going down the only road I've ever known  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
And I've made up my mind  
I ain't wasting no more time  
But here I go again  
Here I go again  
Here I go again  
Here I go again  
Cause I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams  
And here I go again on my own  
Going down the only road I've ever known  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
And I've made up my mind  
I ain't wasting no more time  
And here I go again on my own  
Going down the only road I've ever known  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
Cause I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams.

- "Here I Go Again" – Whitesnake

Out of all the many celebrations that had been thrown in Link's honor over the past seven years, this one had to be the biggest and most extravagant.

Past parties had been held in such places as the town square in front of the Clock Tower, or at the Stock Pot Inn, or even at Romani Ranch. All of the people of Clock Town would gather together, spending many hours into the night gushing stories of Link's heroic acts. It would usually leave him itching at his scalp to the point of near balding.

But this time was very different. This time…it was the last get together.

The entire town was decorated in brightly colored lanterns and in colorful streamers, and, courtesy of the Bombers', a plethora of blue balloons bearing the legendary Majora's Mask. Vendors from all over Hyrule had come out to the bazaar with different odds and entities to sell, and lots of free samples. Mayor Dotour had, with much help from his wife, called in the best chefs from each corner of Termina.

The Zoras of the Zora Hall, and from all over Great Bay really, came in for the farewell rendezvous. The Indigo-Go's, the most notorious band throughout Termina, had come in to perform atop the Clock Tower itself. Since Mikau's tragic death, Link had stepped in as the guitarist. But because it was his special night, Lulu's brother had come in to take his place.

The Deku monarch had ordered that his entire kingdom be present for the special occasion, not that many needed to be ordered. From the Deku Palace, the king had summoned the greatest dancers to perform alongside the Rosa sisters of the Gorman Troupe. Though the Deku dancers opted out of centering their performance around fire…they had tried and failed with that before.

The Gorons had also come, especially when they heard of the dancing.  And the frogs' choir even tagged along, using the laundry pool as their stage.

Pamela's father came alone.

"She is still upset…" He tried to explain to Link. His eyes were apologetic as he spoke. "I tried to get her to come. I really did."

Link frowned sadly, nodding his head stiffly. He had felt horribly for upsetting the girl. She had been so crushed when he had told her. She had gotten up from the rock she had been sitting on and took off running for the house, despite Link's cries for her to return.

"It's alright. I understand."

He had found it difficult to get into a good mood about the whole situation. He wondered what King Harkanian wanted with him, and why it appeared so dire for him to go to Hyrule Castle. If it weren't a king that was asking for him, Link wasn't sure that he would go.

When he had reached the age of twelve, Link was told by the Deku Tree that he was needed in a place called Termina, about a three days ride from the Kokiri Forest where he had lived up until that point.

The Deku Tree had then told him the truth about who he was, where he had truly come from. Link found out that day that he was truly a Hylian, not one of the Kokiri. That had explained many things that up until then, made him feel out of place. It explained why he had no fairy, why he had a hard time fitting in with the Kokiri, why he had nightmares…

The Deku Tree revealed everything to him. He told the story of how one day, during the bloody war many years before, a wounded mother brought her infant son into the Kokiri Forest, and begged the Deku Tree to take him and care for him with her last breath. The child's name had been her dying word. Link.

The Deku Tree told Link that he was meant to go to Termina and save them from an evil growing there. He was destined to become a hero.

Link had been opposed to the idea of leaving the forest to go to Termina. Although he didn't have much there, he did have one friend. A very dear friend.

He remembered talking to his young friend, telling her everything that he had learned from the Deku Tree. She had listened to his every word with patience that was not usually found in a young child. She stayed quiet throughout his stories, waiting to speak until he had finished. He would never forget what she had said to him.

"You aren't actually thinking about _not_ going are you? You have to go. You _must_ go." She said it with such depth in her voice…it had confused Link. It was as though she knew something that he didn't, as if she had looked into the future.

"Link…you cannot fight destiny. If you stay in this forest, your destiny will find you. You can't hide here." She then looked up from the table they had been sitting at, and said with tenderness in her voice, "You aren't one of us."

Link brought himself out of his past and realized that he was about to walk into the door of the Stock Pot Inn. He smiled sadly to himself. Even in subconscious, he had found the place he felt most comfortable.

Opening the door, he stepped inside and was glad to see that the inn was empty. He suspected that the guests were out partaking in the festivities at hand. He found it slightly humorous that though he was the guest of honor, he was hiding out. Saria's words echoed in his head.

"_You can't hide here."_

"Link?"

He looked up from the floor to see that Anju had walked in from the kitchen, and was now standing behind the desk. She undid her apron slowly, waiting for him to sit down in one of the chairs against the wall.

"What are you doing in here? Why aren't you out having fun?" She smiled.

"I guess I…you know I just…well-"

"Link, honey, I know that you think you're good at lying but…you aren't. And even if you were, I'd like to think that I've become a, _foster mother_, if you will. I see right through you." She held one finger up before disappearing for a moment. She reappeared seconds later, taking a seat beside him.

"What's on your mind?"

"Termina is my home. I've lived here for years…I don't see why I should have to leave. I have friends here, I have a life here." He kept his eyes on the floor. It had become very interesting to him in the past few minutes.

Anju nodded, putting a comforting hand on his back. She rubbed circles into the green material of his tunic for a moment or two before she spoke.

"You haven't lived here in Clock Town your whole life. You were born and raised somewhere else before this, you had a life somewhere else before this," she took her hand from his back and turned her body towards his, "and you left that home, that life to come here."

She could see that he was focusing much too hard on the floor, and gently pulled his chin in her direction. Although she had done this, his eyes seemed to look past her. They instead went to every crack and crevice in the walls, to each painting hanging.

"Link, you came to us and saved not just Clock Town, but all of Termina. I don't understand why, being the selfless, brave young man you are, you wouldn't go to Hyrule Castle. King Harkanian could use your help. The people there could need you."

Link's eyes slowly moved to Anju's. He could see that she was speaking from her heart, just as she always did. Link had been coming to her with his thoughts, his worries, his concerns for as long as he could remember. He had spent many good times with her, and with Kafei.

"What if I don't ever see any of you again?"

Anju smiled, patting his cheek.

"Did you really think that you would ever be riding back to Hyrule? But you are. Someday, we will see you again Link."

* * *

The Indigo-Go's had begun their concert. Fireworks of all colors exploded behind the band as they played their instruments and while Lulu sang. She looked beautiful, wearing a sapphire colored dress that looked scintillating in the moonlight. Her voice, if it was possible, was even better than the way she looked. It carried from even her high perch on the Clock Tower.

Evan sat like a king on a throne behind his piano. He was very serious, always looking after each band mate, keeping them at their best and holding countless practices. He was also handy in pulling Japas' head from his ass when necessary.

Japas, the bassist, was a ladies' man and very full of himself. Not himself per say, but he definitely breathed music in and out. He was very much connected to his bass. But he did have a goofy, crazy side. And sometimes he wore that side out too much.

Tijo was a quiet soul. It was funny that way, because he was the drummer. His beats could be brutal, his playing animalistic. But outside of the band, he kept mostly to himself. Not to be mistaken with snootiness; he was one of the sweetest guys you could ever meet.

Everyone was captivated by the performance. Although Link was enjoying himself watching them, he decided to go for a stroll outside of Clock Town.

It was there that he found Pamela. She was sitting by herself, crying. At first, Link was alarmed, worried that she had been injured somehow. But upon closer inspection he discovered that she was simply crying.

"Pam?" He sat down besides the girl, hesitantly putting an arm around her.

"I was going to come in but I wasn't sure if I wanted to." She sniveled, leaning into him. She dried her tears on the shoulder of his tunic. He didn't mind.

"That's okay. I'm glad that I found you. I'm glad that you're here." He pulled her closer, smiling down at her. "I was worried I wouldn't get to say goodbye."

"Why do you have to go Link? Why can't you just stay here?" Pamela's voice then became very quiet. "Was it something that I did?"

"Is that what you thought?" Link chuckled under his breath, moving back to look down at her. She looked up at him, tears still glistening in her big, brown eyes. Some were still spilling down her cheeks.

"You're my friend Pamela, I wouldn't want to leave because of you." He wiped away the streaks with his palm. "The king of Hyrule asked me to come to the castle."

"Why?"

"I don't really know Pam. But I do know that when you were in trouble, I came to your rescue. I wouldn't want to leave someone else without a rescuer."

"You saved daddy from the Gibdos. You played that song on your ocarina and it cured him." Pamela looked shyly up at Link. "Will you play that song for me?"

"I don't know Pamela…I can't just perform out of the blue you know," as he spoke, he subtly pulled the ocarina from the inside of his tunic, "I need notice. I need better conditions. I need an audience."

Pamela giggled.

"But since you have the cutest laugh I have ever heard, I suppose I could play one song." Link put the ocarina to his lips, placing his fingers over the correct holes to play the Song of Healing.

He always felt a certain sadness whenever he played the song. He didn't understand why, for the song had come in handy, and always to help others. But he guessed that the sadness came from the knowledge in knowing that the song was _needed_. He wished that the song was simply that…a song.

It was a haunting melody that seemed to echo through the darkness surrounding them. But in the darkness, Link saw faces of those that had been saved by the song. He could see the face of Pamela's father, disfigured and grotesque. He could see Kamoro's face, his spirit plagued by the dance he could not teach in death. He could see Sharp, cursing any who dared to enter his domain. He could see his own face…

"Link, I will miss you." Pamela threw her arms around him.

Link replaced his ocarina, embracing her. She could feel warm tears seeping through his tunic again, and bit down on his lip.

"I'll miss you too Pam." He tried to keep his voice in one piece. It would be wrong of him to further the girl's pain by showing his emotions in front of her.

After many minutes had passed, Link removed his hand from the back of her head. He tilted her chin up so that he could see her face.

"Why don't you go find your dad? I'll come and find the both of you later." He smiled, watching her get up from her place. He waited until she had disappeared behind the walls of Clock Town before he let a few silent tears escape the safety of his eyes.

* * *

Kafei was up at dawn, ready to see Link off. He was the only one left to say his goodbyes. Link had managed to say his farewells to everyone else at the party.

Kafei packed the saddlebags with plenty of provisions: apples, biscuits, a blanket, the equipment to make a tent, a map from Tingle, and other things that Link might need on his journey.

"You're sure that you don't want me to come with you?" Kafei asked, watching Link securing the saddle on Epona's back. He had offered at least a dozen times over the course of the morning.

"I'm sure Kafei. You would have to ride back alone anyways. I'll be fine." Link found himself stalling, fiddling with the saddlebags and finding the bridle to be done incorrectly many times. Finally, there was nothing more to keep him from leaving.

Link remembered meeting Kafei in his hideout at the laundry pool. Kafei had been under the curse that had turned him into a child, and had been hiding from his fiancée. He hid his face behind a yellow Keaton's Mask.

Link had helped Kafei to recover the Sun's Mask, the wedding mask that Anju had made for him, after it had been stolen by Sakon. He had then watched Kafei marry Anju, and the two had insisted that Link live with them at the inn.

"You will take care of yourself?" Kafei asked, eyeing Link's sword and shield.

"I promise."

Link put one foot in the stirrups, easily hoisting himself onto the saddle. Epona moved beneath him, eagerly waiting to go for a ride. She whipped her mane around impatiently.

Kafei reached out, and Link did the same, grasping Kafei's arm the same way he had Link's.

"Goodbye friend." Link said, pulling back. With a swift kick, Epona took off galloping towards the south. Dust was kicked up in her trail.

"Goodbye…son…"


	4. RECAP

**Recap**

- He knew he would meet someone. In fact, he knew just who he would meet. Well…he didn't know her name or who she was or where she came from, but he _knew_ her. He had seen her in his dreams ever since he could remember. She had always been there, haunting his sleep in a way that made his heart catch fire. She would be his biggest adventure.

- The Deku Tree told Link that he was meant to go to Termina and save them from an evil growing there. He was destined to become a hero.

- "You aren't actually thinking about _not_ going are you? You have to go. You _must_ go." She said it with such depth in her voice…it had confused Link. It was as though she knew something that he didn't, as if she had looked into the future.

- "Link…you cannot fight destiny. If you stay in this forest, your destiny will find you. You can't hide here." She then looked up from the table they had been sitting at, and said with tenderness in her voice, "You aren't one of us."

* * *

Hey guys! To all who have been reading – even if you don't leave reviews though THEY ARE appreciated – thank you so much. I hope the story is interesting and I hope that you follow it.

So let's take a look at this here recap:

**First Bullet**: Link is dreaming about a woman. Someone who he just knows he's going to meet. Or maybe he has already met her…but doesn't remember?

**Second Bullet**: Link is destined to become a hero. But wasn't he already?

**Third Bullet**: Saria knew something that Link didn't. What could it be?

**Fourth Bullet**: Saria says that Link isn't one of the Kokiri. But does she mean something else too?


	5. Déjà vu

**Chapter 3 – Déjà vu**

Sensation washes over me  
I can't describe it  
Pain I felt so long ago  
I don't remember  
Tear a hole so I can see  
My devastation  
Feelings from so long ago  
I don't remember  
Holding on, to let them know  
What's given to me  
To hide behind  
The mask this time  
And try to believe  
Blind your eyes to what you see  
You can't embrace it  
Leave it well enough alone  
And don't remember  
Cut your pride and watch it bleed  
You can't deny it  
Pain you know you can't ignore  
I don't remember  
Holding on, to let them know  
What's given to me  
To hide behind  
The mask this time  
And try to believe  
Blind your eyes to what you see  
You can't embrace it  
Leave it well enough alone  
And don't remember  
Cut your pride and watch it bleed  
You can't deny it  
Pain you know you can't ignore  
I don't remember  
If I can  
Remember  
To know this will  
Conquer me  
If I can  
Just walk alone  
And try to escape  
Into me.

- "Remember" – Disturbed

The Temple of Time was not an ordinary place of worship. Within its walls was cradled the very foundation of the Hylians' faith. Behind the Door of Time was the pedestal that held the legendary Master Sword.

By pulling the sword from its resting place, one found themselves in the Sacred Realm. The Sacred Realm was the very bassinet that held in it the Triforce. It was also the place of the Sages.

Rauru, Sage of Light, gazed around at the five faces that had collected together with him in the very vacuum that was the Sacred Realm. It was not a room or a house or any kind of building. It was merely the place between space and time.

Rauru had called a council. He couldn't help but feel a certain sense of déjà vu, having remembered the council that had been held to discuss a certain boy's future, the same as they were doing now.

Saria, Sage of Forest, couldn't help but feel guilt growing in her stomach. She didn't exactly feel right about treating Link like a puppet under their control. She cared about her friend very deeply and was, quite frankly, sick and tired of pulling and pushing his life. She was tired of having to lie about what she knew…

She knew that at least one other Sage felt the same way. Her blue eyes found themselves falling on the monstrous Goron to her left.

Darunia, Sage of Fire, felt the little girl's gaze. He winked at her, a bright smile spreading across his once stone features. He had his arms folded over his broad chest, awaiting Rauru to explain his reason for calling a council. He had a guess that it had something to do with Link.

He sighed, remembering his Sworn Brother. He missed his friendship, just as Saria did. Darunia felt as though they were the only ones who really treated Link more like a person than a pawn in their game. He knew that the Sages' had good intentions, but he felt as though they should come up with a new strategy instead of always resting on Plan A.

Rauru broke his silence at last.

"I have gathered all of you here today to discuss the future of young Link."

"Would this have anything to do with King Harkanian's summons for the boy?" Impa asked, removing her fist from her lips before she spoke. She was Sage of Shadow…and also the nursemaid of Hyrule's princess. She constantly felt that there her head and her heart were on different sides of this eternal battle over Link.

Her head said that Link had a destiny. He had things that he was needed for, tasks to be completed that were impossible for anyone else to carry out. Though she pitied the fact that he was thrown into adventure after adventure, she knew that it was impossible to fight destiny.

But her heart saw the princess' silent pain. It broke Impa's heart to see the girl so depressed, so miserable. It crushed Impa further because of the princess' confusion as to why she felt such sadness all of the time. Impa often found her heart wishing that she could go back in time…

"It does. Link will be here in the next two or three days. He will be going to the castle."

"This is news to me." Nabooru snorted, a hint of frustration in her tone. She was Sage of Spirit. Nabooru remembered the day that she had seen Link for the first time. He had the body of a little boy, but any traces of his childhood were erased from his face. It had saddened her to see a child having to grow up so fast. That has been the deciding motive behind her vote.

"It is not my job, or anyone else's, for that matter, to risk our lives at your hideout in order to pass along information." Impa said coldly, narrowing her eyes at the woman to her right.

Nabooru opened her mouth to say something absolutely foul, but was cut off by Rauru.

"That is why we're discussing the matter now. We made no plans or decisions without you Nabooru."

"Why has King Harkanian asked for Link? How did he come to find out about him?" Nabooru questioned Rauru as though he were being interrogated by one of her thieves. She felt as though she knew better than any one of the Sages' how important keeping balance was. She also knew what it took to keep things in order, having slaughtered many Gerudo baby boys at their birth.

"News of Link's heroic deeds in Termina must have traveled to the king's ear."

"But after seven years?"

Rauru looked solemn. He turned towards the Sage of Water, who had gone unnoticed until that time.

"We have much to discuss. Princess Ruto…I believe you have the floor."

* * *

The sun was quickly setting. The sky had changed from an array of brilliant pinks and yellows and oranges to a deep purple. Shadows of stars began to show their faces through the disappearing clouds.

Epona was resting, having found a spot close to the fire to lie down. Link's back rested against her gently, his eyes concentrating on the flames dancing an inch or two away from his boots. He was poking at the branches with a stick he had found.

It was his first night away from Termina in seven years. He wondered if he would be able to sleep without the sounds of Anju and Kafei bustling about the inn, or simply talking or laughing in the room next door.

Link remembered riding Epona through the vast forests just to get to Termina in the very first place. Epona hadn't gone faster than a trot in what seemed like years. The woods were quite eerie back then. And Epona had been just a pony.

Everything seemed to unfold from the very beginning. Epona had just been walking along, Link's eyes evaluating every animal, every tree. All of a sudden, something spooked her and she reared up. Link went flying from the saddle, landing on the ground with such a thud that he fell unconscious.

When he came to, he discovered an odd creature playing with his ocarina. The Deku Tree had given him that ocarina just before he had left for Termina, saying that it had hidden powers deep within. Two fairies, one white and one purple, were fluttering about the creature's head. All three seemed to be having a good time…until Link stood and his presence became known.

When the creature turned, Link was startled to see that it was wearing a mask. The mask sent chills racing up and down Link's spine. It was heart shaped, two horns protruding from the top. Along each side of the mask were four different colored horns each. The eyes seemed to bulge out from the rest of the mask, colored a bright red on the outside. The inner circles were yellow. But the irises of the mask were an electrified green. There were designs painted all around the eyes. It was truly horrifying.

In the blink of an eye, the creature had leapt onto Epona's back. She galloped off, leaving Link stunned. He quickly recovered, running as fast as his legs would carry him. The creature led him deeper and deeper into the forest until Link came to a tunnel.

Running inside he found himself jumping across tree stumps rising many, many feet above the ground. When he reached the end of the obstacle course, he ran through another tunnel. But when he came out the other side, he realized all too late that there was a pit of darkness waiting to swallow him up whole. He tried to catch himself, to step backward. But he plunged into the deep, screaming.

There were faces all around him as he fell, taunting and teasing him. They seemed to rush in on him, only to disappear at the last second before another face came along. Link tried to shut his eyes but didn't have enough concentration to do so.

But there was an end to the darkness. Link fell onto a lily pad sitting in the middle of a shallow pond. He stood, dazed, until he saw the masked creature not many feet away. He was sitting cross legged – in mid air.

Link unsheathed his dagger, a fierceness appearing on his face that should have frightened the creature. But instead, it laughed. It didn't stop laughing, even throughout the explanation of where Epona had gone to, where his ocarina was.

Before Link could think to jump across the lily pad to dry land, he was suddenly captivated by the creature in front of him. He couldn't look away as the mask began to shake and seize from side to side, red waves emanating from the center. It was then that he felt the excruciating pain…the face he didn't recognize…it was his reflection…

Link was jolted from his bad memories by the realization that he was cringing, his entire body quivering. Epona seemed unsettled by this, nuzzling the back of Link's head as if to comfort him. He placed his hand on her forehead, moving down to her muzzle and back again.

"Sorry girl." He whispered, leaning against her. He stared up at the sky, which had slowly become darker. Stars twinkled and blinked above him. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes as he tried his hardest to fall asleep…if only for a few moments.


	6. Masks

**Chapter 4 – Masks**

What do you see in the dark  
When the demons come for you?  
If only you could have seen  
How fucked up my life used to be  
Then everything starts to change  
Supposedly healing my pain  
I never thought I'd feel this way  
I never thought that I'd see a day  
I'd run away from anything or anywhere or anyone  
It's all these demons haunting me  
It's all these little things trapped inside of me  
Releasing me from all my sin  
It's taken me all my anger  
And taken me all of my hate  
To learn how my life came together  
Releasing the demons again  
And now I look through my mind's eye  
And see where my past needs to rest  
It's always disturbed by these voices  
That echo inside of my head  
Another way that I can hide  
Another reason to crawl inside and get away  
From everything and everywhere and everyone  
No!  
It's all these demons haunting me  
It's all these little things trapped inside of me  
Releasing me from all my sin  
It's taken me all my anger  
And taken me all of my hate  
To learn how my life came together  
Releasing the demons...again  
Facing the days as I grow into my own  
Loving and hating's the same  
And three-fold I told you  
It comes back with laughter  
Over and over again  
It's coming back  
It's taken me all my anger  
And taken me all of my hate  
To learn how my life came together  
Releasing the demons again.

- "Releasing The Demons" – Godsmack

Link fell flat on his back. That was how he had woken up that morning. Epona, having decided that she was rested up enough, slowly got up. Link, who had been drowsing against her, fell backward without the support of her back. He stared up at her underside, blinking several times to rouse himself.

"Thanks girl." He grunted sarcastically, wiping a hand over his face. His breath tasted like the biscuit he had eaten last night and he just knew that there were two large bags under his eyes, dragging them down like anchors. He had slept only a few hours out of the whole night.

Getting to his feet, Link shook both his legs out while dusting himself off. He decided to find somewhere to wash his face off, at least, before eating a quick breakfast.

"Epona, you stay here." He told her, brushing his fingers over her back before patting her rump once as he walked off. She obeyed.

As Link searched for some sort of water source, silently kicking himself for not looking for one first before settling down the night before, he considered visiting Kokiri Forest before going to the castle. He saw no harm in it. He could see The Deku Tree; hopefully get some wise advice from his old guardian. He could also see Saria.

He had missed her. He had often played the song she had taught him on his ocarina for the little kids at Clock Town, and even the Gorons enjoyed it. It was named after her, Saria's Song. She had always played it. He had practiced on the little ocarina she had given him as a present one year.

He sighed, remembering the girl who had been his only friend. He hoped she was doing well. He also wondered if she and Mido were together. Link knew that Mido had hated him, mostly because Saria was Link's friend. He knew that Saria liked Mido the same way Mido liked her, but she didn't tolerate him telling her who she could and couldn't be friends with.

Saria was also very much at one with nature. All of the Kokiri respected the forest, but Saria had a _connection_ with it. Link wasn't sure if she had enough room in her heart for someone else. She was very much taken with her surroundings.

She used to go for walks all the time and not return for many hours. She would walk with Link sometimes, but it was never the same as when she went out by herself. Whenever she would return she seemed even more peaceful than usual.

Link remembered a time that he had went looking for her. He had wanted to talk to her about something, but he was also curious as to where she had gone. He had tried to find his way through the Lost Woods. He had never made it out before. But after trying countless times, though he was very frustrated, he finally got through. Saria probably never got lost.

When he had gotten out of the Lost Woods, he came to a maze. He instantly became even more puzzled. He wondered what it was doing out in the middle of the forest. He was even more surprised to find that there were actually Deku Scrubs around every twist and turn, waiting to shoot one of their Deku Seeds at him. Link was surprised at first, and one of the seeds hit him hard in the chest. The wind was knocked from his lungs and he fell to the ground, sputtering and coughing.

When he got to his feet, he swiftly pulled out his slingshot. With a furrowed brow, he launched a seed back at the scrub. Through the rest of the maze, he kept his slingshot ready. He only had to use it a few more times. He was able to sneak past most of them. He wondered why they were there.

Link finally got out of the maze as night settled in. He was glad he had made it through while it was still daylight. He might have been lost forever had it been dark.

In front of him was a staircase. This blew all of the other odd things that he had run into out of the water. A staircase in the middle of a forest? He immediately started up it, needing to know where it led. He thought maybe Saria would be wherever it did lead to.

When he reached the top, he came to a corridor. At the end was yet another staircase. He climbed that one as well, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He felt sweat forming on his forehead.

He heard Saria humming her song before he saw her. He became very still, kneeling on the last couple of stairs. Very quietly, he leaned his body up and peered over the side of the stairs.

There, sitting on a tree stump, was Saria. She had her eyes closed, humming softly to herself. Her head was tilted to one side, as if she were listening to some sound or some voice that Link couldn't hear. He strained his ears to listen.

While he did so, his eyes fell on a large platform a few feet from him. He could see it raised above the ground, and could make out some sort of symbol on it. When he tried to crane his neck further to see it, he heard Saria.

"Link! What are you doing here?"

In all the time that Link had known her, he had never heard her raise her voice at anyone. Even when she scolded Mido for being rude to Link, she kept her voice calm and quiet. But now, she sounded startled, flustered, and upset…maybe even angry.

She was sliding off the stump at once, marching across the grass towards him. Link got to his feet, brushing himself off while he stared at her. She was actually _frowning_. Her eyebrows were arched over her hard eyes.

"Link you shouldn't be here! Did you follow me?" She was already grabbing his shoulders, roughly spinning him around and pushing him down the stairs.

"I just wanted to see where you went." Link said quietly. He didn't even notice that Saria was the only reason that he was moving. She pushed him all the way to the maze. As he started to walk through it she took hold of his wrist and yanked him towards her.

"This way." She muttered, leading him to a ladder. She made him climb up first.

When he got to the top, he turned. He could see the same stump Saria had been sitting on. He looked at the platform and recognized the symbol of the Triforce. His eyes then flickered back to the stump. He didn't know why, but he was suddenly drawn to look above it. When he did, his eyes widened. There was a building up there. And Saria was guarding it.

She didn't speak the rest of the way back. She just dragged him behind her. When they were in front of Link's house, she simply dropped his wrist and started to walk away from him.

"Saria…I'm sorry-"

She turned on her heel, stomping back towards him. He was surprised when she grabbed a fistful of his tunic.

"Don't you _ever_ follow me again. Don't you ever come _here_ again."

"I'm sorry Saria…I just…"

She let go of him, shoving him back a little when she did so. She then proceeded to walk away from him as she was going to do in the first place.

The next day she had apologized to Link for getting so angry. She explained that she just didn't want anyone to intrude on her time alone with the forest. He had accepted her apology, offering another one of his own. And that had been that.

However, Link still needed to know why Saria was guarding the building beyond the maze. A few nights later, he left the tree house to go back. But when he got to the Lost Woods, no matter how many times he tried, he just couldn't get through it. He had also noticed that he could hear Saria's Song echoing through the trees, and couldn't help but wonder if Saria had somehow put a charm or spell on the forest so that he couldn't find the maze again. It didn't matter because he never did find it again.

Link gave up on trying to find water, and instead returned to Epona. He pulled out his canteen and an apple from the saddlebags. After he had a swig or two of water, and after all that was left of his apple was the core, he mounted his horse and was off.

He needed to find water eventually, and made that his goal. He didn't have much left in his canteen, and Epona would need a drink if she was expected to continue the journey.

While he rode, Link couldn't help but let his thoughts drift back to what he had thought of last night. He had felt the pain, the same pain that he had always felt whenever he was forced to put on or take off one of those masks. He shuddered. It felt as though someone was literally ripping off his face whenever he took one off. The pain was a lot worse when he put it on. It felt like after his face had been ripped off, someone then tried to force a foreign face onto his bloody head, and then when that didn't work so well, they tried to fuse it on with fire. Sometimes he threw up from the feeling.

The evil power behind the Majora's Mask had turned him into a Deku Scrub. He had been overcome with terror when he looked into the reflection and saw what was staring back.

Luckily for him, the mask salesman had promised to heal Link if he got back the Majora's Mask for him. Though it didn't happen the first time, the salesman played the Song of Healing. The Deku Scrub face fell away, as if it had been only a mask all along. But that was the first of four to come.

When he had been at Snowhead, Link had discovered Darmani, a Goron that had died and whose soul was unable to rest. Link had healed the poor Goron with his new found Song of Healing. He had been surprised when a mask resembling the face of a Goron fell at his feet. He found that, when he put it on, he took the appearance of Darmani.

But there was still one more. And it was the hardest for Link. He had ridden out to Great Bay, and was alarmed when he saw a flock of seagulls cluttered around someone out in the water. He had run out into the water, kicking as hard as he could. It had turned out to be a Zora. And not just any Zora…it was Mikau. He had been fatally wounded trying to recover Lulu's eggs from the Gerudos, and died shortly after Link had dragged him onto shore. That had also left him with a mask.

After Link had defeated Majora's Mask, he had given all of the masks he head collected to the salesman. He had said that he could do what he wanted with them, but that five of them be kept out of the market. (Fierce Deity, Giant, Deku, Goron, and Zora). The salesman had sworn to keep them locked up for good.

"Epona, you hear that?" Link pulled the bridle back gently and she stopped. He could hear rushing water in the distance.

* * *

Two days had passed. Link had not slept well at all, though Epona seemed ready and raring to go at any moment. He was glad for that. But his heart also seemed to be slowly sinking in the knowledge that he was getting further and further from Termina, and closer and closer to Hyrule.

He had considered turning back. He had even come up with a plan. Mayor Dotour could send a message to King Harkanian saying that Link had been killed on the journey to Hyrule. Then, Link could stay in Termina like he had planned.

He wondered if he would ever meet the girl of his dreams now. He prayed to the Goddesses' every night before he drifted off. He prayed that they would somehow meet in Hyrule. He often made up stories as to who she was. Sometimes he pictured her as a working girl in the marketplace, dressed in a peasant dress and apron. He would smile, thinking that even if she were in rags she would be the epitome of beauty. Other times he pictured her as a farm girl on a ranch somewhere, riding horses and milking cows and collecting chicken eggs in her dress. Once he even thought maybe she was the Princess of Hyrule. He laughed so hard after that that he choked on his biscuit.

That had gotten him to thinking about the princess. He would probably meet her if he was to be serving the king. He had rolled his eyes at the thought that she might be a brat. If he had to deal with a snobby monarch, he might just accidentally fall on his own sword.

The love of his life was waiting out there. She would be humble and gracious, sweet and kind, fun and adventurous, stunning and breathtaking, and she would have a great sense of humor and a cute laugh to go along with it.

They would live in a little house somewhere in the middle of nowhere. He would be a blacksmith and he would teach the art of swordsmanship. He would even teach her if she wanted. They would make love every night and be absolutely happy all of the time. She would give him strong sons and pretty little daughters.

Link sighed, an actual smile coming to his face. He liked to think that this woman was the hope that kept him going. She was the flame within him. Or more like the flame under his ass.

He led Epona up the hill, allowing her to lag a bit. He knew that she was getting tired. He had been tired since the beginning.

* * *

"We have been deliberating for days." Princess Ruto complained, looking at herself in the glassy surface of the floor. She was appalled by her appearance. She needed to refresh herself in a hot spring and have her attendants bathe her in oils and fragrances.

"I stand by what I said. We need to tell him. We owe it to him." Saria said, eyeing Darunia.

"I agree with Miss Saria." He replied.

"I feel as though we have been here before." Nabooru snapped. "When will the both of you face the facts? There are six of us here and the two of you stand alone. The four of us agree that we must continue what we started years ago."

"I won't stop fighting for my brother." Darunia growled, looking as though he just might step off of his spot on the red medallion and go knock some sense into Nabooru. She looked like she might do the same.

Rauru sighed.

"Nabooru is right. Four to two means that we must keep the secrets. We must continue what we started…and continue it until the end."

Saria closed her eyes.

"We are Sages. We will do as we are told and keep the secrets." She opened her eyes after a moment, looking tiredly at each face. "Though I don't agree."

_Epona made it to the top of the hill. Link stared straight ahead of him. Memories flooded back to him, drowning his mind in visions of riding the opposite way seven years ago._

_Hyrule had not changed. He looked at the walls surrounding the marketplace. He had never been inside, but he knew what was beyond the walls. He eyed the castle that towered above the marketplace and above the walls. His fate, his destiny…waited inside._

"Then we have made our decision." Rauru concluded.

_Link took a deep breath._

"_Well…here goes nothing."_


	7. RECAP 2

**Recap**

**- **Rauru had called a council. He couldn't help but feel a certain sense of déjà vu, having remembered the council that had been held to discuss a certain boy's future, the same as they were doing now.

- Saria, Sage of Forest, couldn't help but feel guilt growing in her stomach. She didn't exactly feel right about treating Link like a puppet under their control. She cared about her friend very deeply and was, quite frankly, sick and tired of pulling and pushing his life. She was tired of having to lie about what she knew…

- But her heart saw the princess' silent pain. It broke Impa's heart to see the girl so depressed, so miserable. It crushed Impa further because of the princess' confusion as to why she felt such sadness all of the time. Impa often found her heart wishing that she could go back in time…

- "We have much to discuss. Princess Ruto…I believe you have the floor."

- When he got to the top, he turned. He could see the same stump Saria had been sitting on. He looked at the platform and recognized the symbol of the Triforce. His eyes then flickered back to the stump. He didn't know why, but he was suddenly drawn to look above it. When he did, his eyes widened. There was a building up there. And Saria was guarding it.

- However, Link still needed to know why Saria was guarding the building beyond the maze. A few nights later, he left the tree house to go back. But when he got to the Lost Woods, no matter how many times he tried, he just couldn't get through it. He had also noticed that he could hear Saria's Song echoing through the trees, and couldn't help but wonder if Saria had somehow put a charm or spell on the forest so that he couldn't find the maze again. It didn't matter because he never did find it again.

* * *

Hey again everybody! I hope you all like the story so far. I really am working hard on it. And thanks again for the reviews, they keep me going. I'm so glad I haven't gotten a flame yet. I just get super angry and say really mean and aggressive things…though I think I'm not alone in that. But I think it may turn readers off to my stories. I used to have another account and I got really mad once and it ruined my story. Not that you all even care haha. Just skip all that.

So let's take a gander at this her recap:

**First Bullet**: Rauru feels as though this council is repetitive of an old council held to discuss Link's future. But why was there another council about Link?

**Second Bullet:** Saria feels badly about having lied to Link. But what has she lied to him about?

**Third Bullet**: Impa feels guilty about the princess' constant pain. But why would she feel guilty about it?

**Fourth Bullet**: Apparently…Princess Ruto (one of THE MOST annoying characters in OOT) has some news to share with the Sages. What could it be?

**Fifth Bullet**: When Link followed Saria into the Lost Woods, he saw some things that struck a chord with him. Just what is Saria guarding…

**Sixth Bullet**: …and why is she guarding it from Link?


	8. Zelda

**Chapter 5 – Zelda**

Whatever you do, I'll do it too  
Show me everything and tell me how  
It all means something  
And yet nothing to me  
I can see there's so much to learn  
It's all so close and yet so far  
I see myself as people see me  
Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there  
I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these  
strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me  
Every gesture, every move that she makes  
Makes me feel like never before  
Why do I have  
This growing need to be beside her  
Ooh, these emotions I never knew  
Of some other world far beyond this place  
Beyond the trees, above the clouds  
I see before me a new horizon  
I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me  
Come with me now to see my world  
Where there's beauty beyond your dreams  
Can you feel the things I feel  
Right now, with you  
Take my hand  
There's a world I need to know  
I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me  
I wanna know.

- "Strangers Like Me" – Phil Collins

Link had seen Lon Lon Ranch as he had come up over the hill. He decided that he would keep Epona there. He guessed that there were stables at the castle but he could also imagine what those would be like: cramped with its own set of pretty bars. Or maybe that was going to be wherever _he_ stayed.

Epona seemed blissfully happy as she trotted up into the ranch. Once she rounded the corner and saw the fenced in field that was it. She took off galloping towards it. Though the gate to the fence was closed at the moment, Epona just leapt right over it to gain access. That was where she had grown up. That had been where Link had seen her for the first time.

"Fairy Boy…is that you?" A voice from behind him questioned. He turned to see a young woman about his age standing a few feet away. Her fiery red hair blew with the breeze as she stood, grinning from ear to ear. "I knew it was you from your clothes."

"Hey Malon. It's been awhile."

* * *

The marketplace was one of the most frustrating places that Link had ever been to. He knew he would have been amused to think how silly it seemed that he had battled monsters that adults would have cowered in fear over, yet this situation was cause for more concern.

Link had always considered himself a quiet person. Sure, he had had friends but, he enjoyed the time he had to himself just as much as when he was with friends. It was nice to simply exist; to just sit very still on the dock at the Marine Research Lab and let only the waves move him.

But this place was bustling with people. A cluster of them were surrounding an unknown vendor, shouting out prices for whatever the man behind the counter was selling. Husbands and wives were both dancing around and screaming at each other. Little kids were chasing chickens around. A woman was shouting at the top of her lungs about her missing dog.

Link just needed to get out of there. He had tried to move in a straight line from the entrance to the marketplace to the dusty trail leading to the castle. But when everyone and their mother decided to stampede about, he was forced to maneuver his way through moving bodies.

He tripped over a chicken, causing it to scream shrilly and run around as if its head had been cut off. Link fell flat on his face into the trail. He was able to turn his face to the side so his nose wouldn't break.

When he got to his feet, he brushed himself off. It was then that he became self conscious. His boots were scuffed and covered in dried mud and crusty leaves. His tunic front was now dusty and dirty. He wondered how clean his face was, his hands were.

If he had been back at Clock Town he wouldn't be worried about any of these things. As a blacksmith he had come home dirty every day. He had faint, but permanent stains on his fingertips from his line of work.

Link just sighed heavily, shaking his head. He had no other clothes to change into, nowhere to take a bath. He decided as he walked the trail that if the king wanted him so badly, he would have to accept Link as he was.

It was at the corner that everything seemed to start. It was just ivy crawling up one of the earthy walls he had been walking alongside. But it seemed curious to him. Link reached out, moving his fingers along the ivy. He discovered that it had hardened. Why, it looked and felt stable enough to climb…

He stepped closer, now using his other hand to grab hold of the ivy. He put his boot to an empty space in the ivy and hoisted himself up. Sure enough, if he wanted to, he could climb this all the way to the top. He looked up. It wasn't very far at all.

For some reason unknown to him, Malon's face flickered through his mind. And not Malon's face now – her face from when she had been a child.

Malon had happily agreed to keep Epona at the ranch. She had caught Link up to speed on what had happened while he had been gone…which hadn't been a whole lot. She had also said that her father would have been glad to see him too, but that he had gone to Kakariko Village for the day.

"Hey! Hey what are you doing?"

Link turned his head to his left. A spear was just inches from his face. A guard was holding it, eyeing Link as he hung from the ivy.

"My name is Link." He slowly stepped down from the ivy, the spear not wavering from its place. "The king sent for me."

"What are you doing trying to climb that? If the king had sent for you, why are you trying to sneak into the castle?"

"I wasn't. I just-"

"Hey what's going on over here?" Another guard came around the corner, spear at the ready.

"I caught this kid trying to sneak into the castle. Says his name is Link and that King Harkanian sent for him."

The second guard visibly relaxed. He put a hand on the other guard's shoulder, but when he didn't get the hint, he moved the spear out of the way to get to Link.

"King Harkanian has been waiting." He then led Link around the corner, leaving the other guard to scratch his head.

The guard went to the gate and opened it by slamming his spear into the ground. While the gate slowly peeled back, the guard turned to Link.

"Just follow the trail up to the castle. If any of the guards give you any trouble, just tell them Oberon let you through."

"Thanks." Link walked through the opening that the gate had left. He looked around. The gardens surrounding him were very pretty. Saria would have liked more flowers, but she would have been pleased with the numbers of trees spread across the land.

Luckily for him, the other guards positioned over the gardens must have seen the exchange between him and Oberon. Not one of them approached him, although they all watched him with careful eyes as he made his way to the castle.

He saw from where he stood at that present moment, that there was a moat surrounding the castle. The draw bridge that would allow one access inside of the castle walls had been pulled up. He wondered how he would get inside, but to his surprise, it began to lower just as he got close.

He walked across it cautiously, looking left and right as though he might be ambushed. But he got into the castle safely. The temperature dropped dramatically once he was inside. He shivered a little as he stood, waiting for someone or something.

All that Link could think of when he looked around was ice. The floor was covered in royal blue carpeting, how very fitting. The walls were made of stone that was tinted a lighter shade of blue, perhaps even gray. He assumed that he was in the foyer, a small fountain standing in the center of the room. He was surprised that the water spilling down from the top wasn't frozen solid.

On the wall to his left was a large painting. His eyes ran over the man portrayed on the canvas. He stood very tall, probably somewhere between 6'4" and 6'5". He had steely gray eyes that seemed to appraise Link at that moment, ridiculing him or accepting him. He guessed that there was no middle ground. The man had very dark colored hair, possibly a dark brown but maybe even black. He had broad shoulders and an appropriate physique to go along with them. On his head was a crown.

"Link."

He turned on his heel swiftly. Standing beside the fountain was an older woman. Her silver hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, matching paint colored along her reddish-brown eyes. Link was surprised so see that she was dressed like a warrior ready for battle. He half expected her to pull out a weapon and run at him. But the other part of him noticed that the look she was giving him was warm…maybe even endearing.

"Yes?" And then he became confused. "How did you know who I was?"

In the blink of an eye, the warmth in her eyes was swept away. She started out of the room without giving him a second glance.

"The king has been waiting. I will take you to him."

Link followed quickly, trying to keep up with her brisk pace. He figured that he was right about her being a warrior. She was built like a man. It didn't take him long to find out that she was a force to be reckoned with. He made a mental note to not get on this woman's bad side.

She led him down corridors, turning corners so fast that he often had to skid to a halt. She said not one word to him the entire way to wherever the king was waiting.

"Impa!" A voice called out. At the very sound of it, Link's heart leapt within his chest. He actually covered it with a hand curiously.

The warrior woman's ears seemed to perk up. She half turned to face Link, her eyes slightly widened. She grabbed him by the shoulders, shoving him roughly towards the two red doors in front of him.

"Go. King Harkanian is inside." It sounded like a command. When he didn't move fast enough for her liking she growled under her breath, practically jumping forward to fling one of the doors open. Without a warning, she pushed Link inside before slamming the door on his back.

He looked around quickly to take in his surroundings. This room wasn't terribly wide but it was vast in length. He could barely see the figure sitting at the end of the room. A red carpet was rolled the entire length of the room over the blue carpeting beneath it. Guards were standing both walls; all dressed a lot nicer than the ones outside.

"Guard!" A voice boomed. It echoed throughout the great hall, causing Link to jump out of his skin and look himself over before returning inside of his body.

The guard nearest Link approached him.

"What is your name and where do you hail from?" He whispered nervously, obviously worried that his mistake in not acting fast enough would have consequences.

"Uh…Link from…Clock Town." He didn't exactly know how to answer.

"May I present to his royal Highness, Link of Clock Town!" The guard shouted, his voice not able to carry as far as the king's had. At Link's name, the king was off of his throne and barreling down the red carpet.

Link decided it would be best to meet the king halfway. He had lack of knowledge when it came to proper ways to treat monarchs. But he did know that it was he who should be going to the king, not the king coming to him.

They met more towards Link's side of the room for the king had a head start. Link could see easily that the king was the man in the painting he had seen. He looked many years older but it was hard to mistake his height or his eyes.

Link was caught off guard when the king actually embraced him. He didn't know how to react and so he just stood there while the king tried his hardest to squeeze the life out of Link's body. When he finally stopped trying, he was smiling down at him.

"Thank the goddesses' that you're here. I trust that your journey was safe?" King Harkanian began walking the way he had just come. Link was quick to follow beside him. He couldn't help but notice the difference in height.

"It went well your Majesty." Link's hand was already in his hair. His scalp was about to catch fire like it always did when he was nervous.

He was surprised to feel a large hand thump his back hard. He nearly went flying forward, but caught himself. The king was laughing heartily, putting his arm around Link's shoulders and shaking him a little.

"You don't have to be afraid of me boy." He kept his arm around Link. His hand looked massive on his shoulder.

The two walked towards the thrones. There were two. One was much larger than the other, made out of gold. Link could only assume that it was for King Harkanian. The one beside it was much smaller but it was also gold. Link guessed that it belonged to the princess.

"We will have all time later to discuss what I have planned for you. But now, I think it would be best if you retired for the evening. You must be tired."

It was at that moment that the doors opened. Recognition fluttered across King Harkanian's face. He took his arm from around Link.

"Ah, Zelda I wondered if I would see your pretty face today." He began to pivot Link when he failed to move on his own. "Link, I would like to introduce my daughter, Zelda, Princess of Hyrule."

Time seemed to stand still for the two young ones. Everything froze in its place, everything but Zelda and Link. He couldn't see anything else but her at that very moment as she walked down the red carpet towards him. When she got close enough to see him she stopped in her tracks, eyes going wide. Link went to her. Slowly.

She wore a dress of the softest pink. The material looked rather soft as well. It was tighter at the top, gathering at the middle before spilling down around the floor. A brown leather belt held her waist in a chokehold. The skin covering her arms, hands, neck, and face was flawless and unblemished. It seemed to glow in the daylight spilling through the windows. Her golden colored tresses fell in illustrious waves down her front, brushing her undeniable hips.

Link felt as though he didn't breathe a single breath until he was standing in front of her. He hadn't wanted to. He only wanted to breathe if it was her he was breathing in. He couldn't help but notice that her eyes were appraising him, the expression on her face mirroring his. It was a look of shock…of familiarity…

He was close enough to her to see that her eyes were blue. But he wished to draw closer to see the secret hues of green.

"I…" Zelda began, her voice almost lost in her breath. She seemed at a loss for words. Link nodded in agreement. He watched the ghost of a smile play across her lips.

He almost didn't want to touch her, afraid that she wouldn't be real. He couldn't know for sure but he felt as though she thought the same thing.

Link finally took her gloved hand, bringing it slowly to his face. He looked into her eyes as he brushed his lips over her knuckles. When he let go of her, her hand seemed to linger in the air, unable to move.

"It is an honor to meet you Princess Zelda." He whispered.

His laughter at his own thought of the love of his life being the princess seemed stupid now.


	9. Author's Note

Author's apologetic Note

**Author's apologetic Note**

Hey everyone. I'm sorry if anyone gets excited and thinks that this is a chapter.

I just wanted to apologize to my readers. I lost my internet two Mondays ago during a really bad thunderstorm and then to make matters worse…a family friend passed away from cancer. It's just been rough.

But I will try to update as soon as I can guys. Again, I'm really sorry.


	10. Illness

**Chapter 6 – Illness**

Tonight the sky above  
Reminds me how to love  
Walking through wintertime, the stars all shine  
The angel on the stairs  
Will tell you I was there  
Under the front porch light  
On the mystery night  
I've been sitting, watching life pass from the sidelines  
Been waiting for a dream to seep in through my blinds  
I wondered what might happen if I left this all behind  
Would the wind be at my back  
Could I get you off my mind  
This time  
The neon lights and bars  
And headlights from the cars  
Started a symphony surrounding me  
The things I left behind  
Have melted in my mind  
And now there's a purity inside of me  
I've been sitting, watching life pass from the sidelines  
Been waiting for a dream to seep in through my blinds  
I wondered what might happen if I left this all behind  
Would the wind be at my back  
Could I get you off my mind  
This time  
I've been sitting, watching life pass from the sidelines  
Been waiting for a dream to seep in through my blinds  
I wondered what might happen if I left this all behind  
Would the wind be at my back  
Could I get you off my mind  
This time.

- "This Time" – Jonathan Rhys Meyers

Zelda pressed her cheek against the cold, frosted glass. She didn't shiver, she preferred the cold. The fireplace in her room hadn't been lit in ages, even during the winter. And winters in Hyrule could get pretty nasty.

The coldness around her made the chill inside her more bearable. That perpetual chill that lived inside her bones and froze her soul in place. It was as if December dwelled inside her body and mind year round.

It had all started when she had turned twelve years old.

Though she had lost her mother at a young age, Zelda had always been an exceptionally happy child. She could always be seen smiling from ear to ear wherever she was doing whatever she happened to be doing. She had also been an extremely intelligent child. Sometimes the adults around her underestimated her wisdom.

Impa was the only one who really noticed that the Princess of Hyrule was no idiot. While guards and visitors to the castle made rude remarks about the girl's 'vivid imagination', Impa never forgot to acknowledge Zelda's words. She always listened to what the young princess had to say.

Zelda's father had not always been the kind person he was today. After he lost his wife, he dug deeper and deeper into his kingdom. He hardly had time for his daughter. It seemed as though his former mind had been left behind with the memory of his dead wife, while his body continued on through life as a hollow shell.

But things changed after Zelda's twelfth birthday. In the weeks that followed, her smile vanished without a trace; the spark in her eyes had dimmed; the color of her skin had been washed away. Her laughter was but a ghost.

King Harkanian sent for physicians immediately, the best in all of Hyrule, to examine his daughter. They worked with her for days. During the long examination, the king had paced outside of Zelda's room. He had refused food and drink and sleep.

When the examination was completed, the physicians agreed that they could find nothing physically wrong with the princess. They told King Harkanian that whatever had afflicted the girl was all in her head. They recommended that she be sent somewhere far from the castle until it had cleared up. The king had refused.

"My daughter needs her father." He had said.

He blamed himself. He said that had he not spent his whole life grieving his wife, perhaps he could have spared his daughter. From then on, he devoted his life to bringing back Zelda's happiness.

In a humorous, yet dark, way, though Zelda's smile had been lost, the king's had been found. Slowly but surely, his happiness and his humor and his kindness returned. He began spending much more time with his daughter. He took her riding through the fields of Hyrule, he took her to the lovely Lake Hylia for picnics, he had even attempted to take her to Termina for their legendary Carnival of Time. But Impa had warned him that there was danger there, and King Harkanian never questioned Impa.

As the princess aged, her misery aged with her. King Harkanian began to believe that the void in his daughter's life couldn't be filled by him. He wondered if Zelda would laugh once more if she found love.

The king sent for princes from neighboring kingdoms. It seemed like there was a new hopeful face in Hyrule each week.

Though she was deeply depressing to speak with, there was no denying that Princess Zelda was quite possibly the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth. When one prince returned to his own kingdom and told his brothers of her beauty, they often thought that her image had been over exaggerated. But upon visiting the princess herself, they changed their minds. The words that they had heard had not done her justice.

Kingdoms were running out of suitors and King Harkanian was running out of time. He still held fast to his word. He would save his daughter.

The door opened and closed behind her. She knew who it was without turning. Impa was the only person in the castle who would ever enter Zelda's room without knocking or at least calling out a warning.

Two hands grabbed her shoulders firmly, pulling the princess from the window. She was physically turned to face her handmaiden. Impa looked down worriedly at the girl she had watched grow. Impa had often watched the princess as she slept and silently cried. She knew why Zelda was so miserable and yet she was powerless to take away her pain.

"Zelda what are you doing?" Impa asked, moving one hand to feel the cheek that had been against the windowpane. When she felt how cold her skin was, she roughly let go of her and went to the fireplace.

"What are _you_ doing?" Zelda marched across the room and yanked Impa's hands from the kindling she was tending to. She narrowed her lifeless eyes at Impa. "I thought I made it clear that I do _not_ want that fireplace lit."

Impa had not gone into Zelda's room to quarrel. She had simply gone to check on the princess and make sure that she wasn't slitting her wrists or throwing herself from the balcony. Impa would not have blamed Zelda had she caught her trying.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Impa asked quietly, standing to her full height. She looked down at the princess.

Zelda walked over to her bed and sat on the edge, looking down at the floor. She slowly moved a hand out and pressed it into the mattress on the space beside her. Impa took the hint and sat down next to the princess.

"I know that it's him Impa. I know it." Zelda murmured in a voice that was very hard to hear. She lifted her gaze from the floor but only to stare at the fireplace.

"Who?" Impa asked gently, putting a hand on Zelda's leg.

"I have the same dream each night. His eyes…his eyes…" Her voice drifted off, her head tilting slightly to one side. Her eyelids acted like caskets and closed over her dead eyes. "My vivid imagination hasn't made him up."

She startled Impa by suddenly getting to her feet. In a flash, Zelda was standing in front of the fireplace. One hand was on the mantel, her head bowed. Impa was shocked to see her small shoulders shaking. The princess had not cried since she was a little girl.

Impa went to Zelda's side and immediately, the princess threw her arms around her handmaiden. She buried her face into the large eye painted on Impa's chest and sobbed loudly into the material.

"Princess…" Impa held Zelda close, running her fingers through her hair. She could remember the last time she had comforted Zelda when she had cried. She had overheard a guard saying something awful about her, and had spent a half hour crying into Impa's lap. Impa had made sure that the guard that had injured Zelda's feelings went home injured himself. And not his feelings.

For what seemed like hours, Zelda just cried. But soon her sobs quieted and her body ceased its shaking. She pulled away from Impa, her eyes bloodshot and the rims around them a deep red. Streaks of tears stained her cheeks.

"Impa I need to leave. I need to get out of Hyrule until he has gone."


	11. Balconies

**Chapter 7 – Balconies**

Let it all out

Get it all out  
Rip it out, remove it  
Don't be alarmed when the wound begins to bleed  
Cause we're so scared to find out

What this life's all about  
So scared we're gonna lose it  
And knowing all along that's exactly what we need  
And today I'll trust you with the confidence  
Of a man who's never known defeat  
But tomorrow upon hearing what I did  
I'll stare at you in disbelief  
Oh inconsistent me!

Crying out for consistency  
And you said, "I know that this will hurt  
But if I don't break your heart, things will just get worse  
If the burden seems too much to bear  
Remember  
The end will justify the pain it took to get us there"  
And I'll let it be known

Times I have shown  
Signs of all my weakness  
But somewhere in me, there is strength  
And you'd promise me, that you believe  
In time I will defeat this  
Cause somewhere in me there is strength  
And today I'll trust you with the confidence  
Of a man who's never known defeat  
I'll try my best to just forget that that man isn't me  
And You said, "I know that this will hurt  
But if I don't break your heart, things will just get worse  
If the burden seems too much to bear  
Remember...the end will justify the pain it took to get us there"  
Reach out to me, make my heart brand new  
Every beat will be for you...for you  
And you know, and you know  
When you touched my heavy heart, you made it light.

"Let It All Out" – Relient K

The room that Link had been given was bigger than his old room at the Stock Pot Inn. It was bigger than the entire _top floor_ of the Stock Pot Inn. He wondered who needed so much room. He shook his head, thinking that it was such a waste this space on him. He didn't need much.

He went to sit down on the enormous bed but looked himself over again. He was filthy. The sheets smothering the bed looked like they cost a fortune. They also looked very soft and inviting to the young man who had been sleeping on the ground for the past few days.

He decided to take a bath and then catch an hour or two of sleep. King Harkanian had had one of the maids fill the basin in Link's washroom with hot water. He figured it had cooled enough by then.

Link first removed his weapons. He spread them out over the trunk at the end of his bed. His scabbard and sword were there, and also his bomb bag, and his ocarina, and his hookshot, and everything else he always carried with him. When he counted each item, he took them to one of the _three_ bureaus he was expected to fill. There were many shelves left empty even after he had finished putting his weaponry away.

He then kicked off his boots. They were caked in mud. Link looked at himself for the millionth time and ruled that his clothes were much too dirty to not wash before he went to sleep.

Link peeled off his leggings, which had once been white, and tossed his green hood off at the same time. He ran his fingers through his messy hair. His dark blonde locks needed a good cleaning.

When he had stripped of his gauntlets, fingerless gloves, and tunic he was left only in his soiled white shirt. It was the worst time for a visitor but it was then that there was one. Link, being as quick as he was, was able to hide him_self_ with his tunic.

Impa seemed unfazed.

"I came for your clothing. One of the maids is going to wash them." Without another word she crossed the room, stooping to gather the fallen articles. She even tucked his boots beneath her arm. On her way to standing once more, she snatched the tunic that Link had been holding. His hands quickly moved to cover himself. "I'll need that shirt too."

Link realized that she was waiting for him to take off the only other thing that he was wearing. With a deep blush beginning to camouflage his cheeks, he fumbled with his shirt as if it were a worthy opponent.

"Oh for the goddesses' sake…" Impa rolled her eyes, grabbing a fistful of his shirt. In one move she had yanked it up and over his head and spun around.

"Th-thank you." Link said, only to realize that she had already left the room. He made sure that he locked the door before he went to the washroom and sunk into the lukewarm water.

_The princess. The Princess of Hyrule._ Link thought. He had barely listened to anything that King Harkanian had said to him as he showed Link around the castle. He hadn't been trying to be rude but he just couldn't stop his mind from racing.

His thoughts were filled with images of Princess Zelda. Before Link had seen her, he had thought that there were words and poetry to describe beauty. He now wondered what those poets were talking about. Their words lacked any truth, any justice. You had to look into the face of Beauty and become dumbstruck. And he had.

_But why am I dreaming of her? How could I have known what she looked like?_

He roughly scrubbed soap into his scalp. He was only half conscious of suds getting into his left eye. Absentmindedly he wiped the soap away.

Link remembered meeting Princess Zelda. His wishful thinking seemed to portray the princess as being just as shocked, as startled as he had been. But how could she have been? Perhaps she just thought that Link smelled like a pig. Or looked like one.

With a sigh, he finished cleaning himself off and got out of the basin. Taking precautions, just in case Impa were to come in through a window, Link wrapped a towel around his midsection before returning to his room.

He had planned to sleep nude but with the sudden guest, he chose to find something to sleep in. There were two more bureaus to search through.

He went to the first and began looking through drawers. Something caught his eye. He carefully pulled a garment from one drawer. It unfolded and flowed as it escaped the confines of its prison. It was a dress.

Link held it with two hands, his grip gentle. The sleeves stretched for days, the material used to make them much sheerer than the rest of the dress itself. The dress was a cool blue color, almost a soft shade of purple. There were gold designs embroidered into each shoulder and trailed down the length of the dress.

He dared to hold his nose to the neck. The scent that filled his lungs was heavenly. He knew without a doubt that this dress belonged to the princess. He wondered what it was doing in this bureau drawer. He was sure it would look lovely on the princess.

"It's beautiful." He said to himself.

"_Oh Link I'm so glad that you think so!"_

He whirled around, nearly dropping the dress when he released one hand to hold his towel in place. He was confused when she wasn't there. He had just heard Princess Zelda's voice clear as day.

As soon as he had returned the dress to its proper place and found a pair of britches to sleep in, Link retired quickly. He was beginning to hear things. He knew that he was tired and that the sooner he had a few hours of sleep, he would feel better.

* * *

"_Link! Link! Link!"_

He sat up in bed with a start, a hand moving to his waist. When it didn't find the hilt of his sword, he looked around. He realized where he was and breathed in and out heavily.

The screaming that he had heard had seemed so real. And it had been coming from the princess's lips.

Link wondered why the dream had changed all of a sudden. He had always had the same dream of Princess Zelda, no new twists or turns. Now all of a sudden, he couldn't see her. He could only see himself and hear her screams. Princess Zelda had been screaming for him.

"Link!"

He turned towards the balcony, eyes wide.

_What if it wasn't a dream?_

Link was on his feet in a second. He ran to the balcony, searching the gardens below him for a sign of the princess. But he caught sight of a balcony directly across from his. And the screams were coming from there. Her bedroom…

Ordinarily, he would have thought about the appropriateness of the situation. But the princess was in trouble. Without another thought, he had gone to the bureau and was running back to the balcony with hookshot in hand.

As his eyes searched frantically for something to latch onto, Link was puzzled to see a black and white target above the princess's balcony. He almost paused to question why it was there, but again, the princess was in trouble. He aimed and fired, his body being shot across the distance between the two balconies.

He leapt into the room before the hookshot had even dislodged itself. He left it to fall to the floor. He surveyed the bedroom. There didn't appear to be anything overturned or disturbed. When he was sure he could go to Princess Zelda's side, he did.

She was tossing and turning violently in her bed, screaming his name. Her head jerked from side to side. Her fists clutched the sheets in a death grip.

_What kind of heartless monster would I be if I left her like this?_ Link asked himself, his eyes sad to see such a beautiful creature in such a predicament. He almost stopped to question why she was dreaming the same dream he was, but again, the princess was in trouble.

"Princess?" Link took a step towards her bed, leaning over her.

"Link!" She screeched in response, her face moving quickly towards his direction. She continued her thrashing.

In a daring move, Link reached out with trembling fingers. They barely touched her cheek when her eyes flew open. Link would have jumped back in surprise if she hadn't lunged for him. He expected her to try and attack him, but instead she clung to him.

"Link. Link. Link." That was all she said. Her voice was scratched up and broken, her breath hot against Link's neck. Her thin arms were wrapped about his shoulders, her fingernails making beds for themselves in his skin. He didn't seem to mind.

"Shh. It's alright Princess. I'm here." He assured her in a tender voice. He carefully put his arms around her small body. She took it as an invitation to bury herself even further into him.

"Link." She nuzzled the side of his neck with her face, creating a nest for herself. She just couldn't seem to get close enough to him. There just seemed to be too much distance.

For a long time things didn't change. Princess Zelda continued her mission to crawl inside of Link's skin while he let her, holding her close all the while. He whispered into her hair so that if she were to fall asleep she would know he was there.

"Link…stay." The princess whimpered. She hadn't shed any tears and still hadn't.

Link had set his sights on a rocking chair in the corner of the bedroom. He nodded, and Princess Zelda's fingernails eased up on his poor back a little. He picked the princess up with almost alarming ease and carried her to the chair.

When he sat down, the princess once again cuddled as close to him as she could. Link realized, now that he was seated and situated, that he was wearing only britches. His face heated up as Princess Zelda rested her head against his bare chest.

He watched over her, wrapping his arms around her. He allowed her room to wiggle and move. He waited patiently for her to get comfortable. While he did, he began to use one foot to rock the chair and hum softly.

He hummed a song that The Deku Tree had taught him just before he had departed for Termina. The Deku Tree said it was a secret song and warned him that he should be careful of where he played it and who was listening. But Link didn't think that Princess Zelda was going to use the song as a weapon.

She finally became still. Link saw her move her head to lean on his chest, just over his heart. She held him around the waist put her hold slackened as she fell deeper and deeper into sleep. Eventually her breathing became even and quiet.

Link continued to hum, running his fingers slowly through her hair. It was a liberty he thought was okay to take because each time he did, the princess cooed softly in her sleep.


	12. Swordfights

**Chapter 8 – Swordfights**

This may never start  
We could fall apart  
And I'd be your memory  
Lost your sense of fear  
Feelings insincere  
Can I be your memory?  
So get back, back, back to where we lasted  
Just like I imagine  
I could never feel this way  
So get back, back, back to the disaster  
My heart's beating faster  
Holding on to feel the same  
This may never start  
I'll tear us apart  
Can I be your enemy?  
Losing half a year  
Waiting for you here  
I'd be your anything  
So get back, back, back to where we lasted  
Just like I imagine  
I could never feel this way  
So get back, back, back to the disaster  
My heart's beating faster  
Holding on to feel the same  
This may never start  
Tearing out my heart  
I'd be your memory  
Lost your sense of fear  
I'd be your memory  
Feelings disappeared  
Can I be your memory?  
So get back, back, back to where we lasted  
Just like I imagine  
I could never feel this way  
So get back, back, back to the disaster  
My heart's beating faster  
Holding on to feel the same  
This may never start  
We could fall apart  
And I'd be your memory  
Lost your sense of fear  
Feelings insincere  
Can I be your memory?  
Can I be your memory?

- "Memory" – Sugarcult

Link opened his eyes. He sat up slowly, half-waiting to hear screaming once again. When he heard nothing but birds singing from the balcony, he fell back against his pillows once more. He stared up at the canopy above him.

He had rocked Princess Zelda in his arms, humming songs that he had learned on his ocarina over the years, for what seemed like days. Her head had lulled comfortably against his chest, her soft hair pressed against his bare skin. The feeling in and of itself was pure heaven. Several times he had the itch to kiss the crown of her golden colored hair. He ignored the itches. He knew that being half naked in her room was wrong enough.

As he had watched her sleep, he had contemplated on how angelic she looked. Her skin was radiant even in the shadows. He longed to run his fingers along it, to brush his thumb along her cheeks. Her cheeks seemed to hold the memory of a blush that had grown faint. He wondered if perhaps he could bring the color back. But he knew better. That would require the princess feeling anything for him in return.

And yet…she had been screaming his name. She could have called out for any person and she had called for him. She had clung so desperately to him, as if she were afraid he would disappear at any moment. He had felt her fingernails in his back, but had been so focused on the princess cementing her body to his that he had forgotten.

Very carefully, he had taken one arm from around the princess. His fingers found the cuts in his back. The touch brought back the stinging. He could feel dry blood. But he still didn't mind, securing his arm around the woman in his lap once more.

He was content with her sleeping in his arms. It felt right. It felt like a piece of him that had been missing his whole life had been found once more. He smiled.

It had been at that moment that Impa had decided to show herself. Link didn't know how long she had been hiding in the shadows, but what he did know was that when she finally revealed herself…she was angry.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed quietly, seeing that Princess Zelda was deeply asleep. Her eyes were narrowed, her glare piercing Link clear through.

"I…I heard screaming." Link stood slowly. He held the princess. He noticed that she snuggled her head further into his chest. Butterflies fluttered like mad in his stomach, making it increasingly difficult to draw breath.

"You should not be here." Impa was at the bed in a flash, pulling back the sheets with one hand while she signaled Link with the other. He obeyed, not wanting to get himself in anymore trouble that night.

Princess Zelda seemed reluctant to be as obedient. Her arms were like a vice grip around Link's neck. She seemed to whimper in her sleep, her face distorting from that of the peaceful look on her features just moments before. Impa had to go to Link's side of the bed and pry her off of him.

"Wait for me at the balcony." She commanded, laying the princess in the bed.

Link had waited in the moonlight. He fidgeted with his britches, curling and un-curling his toes against the cold cobblestone beneath his feet. He looked down at his hands, first his palms and then he flipped them over. It was then that he became puzzled. There appeared to be a triangle glowing on the back of his right hand. It would grow faint and then become very bright. Link looked up at the moon, thinking it was a trick of the light.

Impa roughly grabbed Link's hand. His attention was jerked to her face. She looked very stern, but not as angry as she had appeared before. She flipped his hand over and pressed his hookshot into his palm.

"Go back to your room Link. From now on, let me deal with things like this." She folded her arms over her chest, waiting for Link to do as he was told.

Link threw back the sheets, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He yawned, running a hand through his messy hair. He must have looked like some sort of beast to Princess Zelda. But then again, women didn't latch themselves onto beasts.

_Just stop thinking about it. You made a big mess last night and you need to fix it. Find the princess and apologize. Promise her that it won't happen again. _Link nodded in agreement with the voice inside of his head.

He found his clothes folded neatly on the chest at the foot of the bed. He dressed quickly after attempting to clean the cuts on his back. They stung when the water touched them but Link didn't mind. He'd had worse.

Once he was dressed and equipped with all of his weapons, he set out to find Princess Zelda. He hoped that she wasn't too angry with him. He prayed that she didn't have him thrown in a dungeon somewhere.

* * *

The guards had gotten used to Zelda using them as practice. What they hadn't gotten used to, however, was the savageness of the princess. She turned into a completely different person when she fought. They often joked that had she been born a man, she would have made one hell of a soldier.

When Zelda used her sword, she allowed all of the coldness she felt to take over. It was easy to mow someone down when you didn't care. She knew that it was a terrible thing to think but then again, she had seen battlefields soaked in blood when she had served as a nurse during dark years. It was something that soldiers didn't admit to, but she knew that they took on the same kind of thinking when they went to war.

She had begun using a sword when Impa had started teaching her at the age of thirteen. Impa was a skilled fighter. Zelda had never beaten Impa in a match. However, Impa never found an opponent that tired her out as much or came so close to defeating her.

Zelda was terrible with a bow. It was as if she wanted to take the arrow and use it to stab someone instead of letting the bow do the work.

That morning, Zelda had decided to spend an hour or two practicing. She dressed appropriately, letting Impa tie her forever long hair into a loose braid. It always moved from the center of the back of her head more towards the right.

She wore a burgundy colored vest made from leather with matching gauntlets. They were laced up with ribbons – Impa's touch. Her white skirt was long and flowing, only revealing the tips of her boots. There was armor covering her shoulders.

She had already defeated two of the six guards she was matched up with. They sat watching from the sidelines, tending to bumps and bruises they had gained during their own fights.

The rules were simple: two at a time. Once one is down, one runs in to take his place. Zelda was fighting two at that very moment. One was about ready to fall over; the other had just gotten started.

The tired guard could barely keep up with Zelda's blade. He breathed heavily while the two swords danced together, creating a song each time the blades met. She used the stab suddenly, catching him off guard. The force of her sword against his armor sent him flying. He was glad to be out as he heard her battle cries. Whenever she started using them, she was really getting into the fights.

Another guard entered the fight to replace the last. Zelda flipped out of the way of his hasty move. Before her feet barely touched the ground she leapt towards him, high into the air, and came down with her sword with a cry. The blade met with his helmet, knocking him down to his knees. She pressed her blade to his bare throat.

"Yield." She snarled under her breath. She didn't wait for an answer, seeing the other guard creeping up on her out of the corner of her eye. She swung violently at him, barely missing his neck. The other guards looked on worriedly.

He fell on his back. Zelda jumped on him, straddling his torso. She ripped off his helmet, holding the tip of her sword just beneath his chin. She glared down at him, breathing in and out quite shakily. He looked up at her with fear in his eyes.

"Zelda." Impa put a hand on her shoulder. She had already sent the guards away. They had refused to go any further, insisting that one day Zelda was going to kill someone. One of the guards had gone away with a handprint on his face after calling her psychotic. "Come on let him up."

Disgusted, Zelda got up off of the guard. She chucked his helmet at the castle wall, practically growling in frustration.

"Is there no one?" She asked, glancing around the courtyard. The guard had already run off, leaving only Impa and Zelda.

"I will go and get the archery targets." When she was met with groans, Impa raised an eyebrow until Zelda was silent. "You need practice."

Zelda spun around to face the window. She could see into the throne room. She heard Impa sigh heavily and then her footsteps fading. When she was gone, Zelda pressed her forehead against the windowpane.

Though she had been fighting hard, she was still freezing inside and out. The window wasn't anywhere near as cold as she was. Her skin might have frozen the glass and shattered it.

The courtyard always made Zelda feel even chillier than normal. It was disturbing, for the courtyard was always sunny and filled with lovely flowers of every shade. Zelda mused that perhaps that had something to do with the hostility that ran through her veins when she fought.

Zelda heard footsteps returning. She was about to turn when she caught sight of green in the window. Impa was not wearing green. She never did.

Without another thought, her sword was spinning with her body. But to her surprise, her blade met with another. The sound echoed throughout the courtyard. There was then silence, save the sounds of two people breathing.

Link didn't seem surprised, only curious. He held his defensive stance, keeping Zelda's blade at bay. He tried to look into her eyes but found that they were guarded. Heavily. He cocked his head to the side as he continued to stare at her.

"How did you do that?" She asked. She hadn't even bothered asking what he was doing sneaking up on her. She was interested in how he had unsheathed his sword so quickly and blocked her blow. All without making a sound.

"I don't know. I've been in a lot of situations where I've had to be quick. I guess it just sticks." He offered a smile but could see that he wasn't going to get one in return. Not knowing how to break the second wave of silence, he went to sheath his sword once more. Zelda's blade blocked his sheath.

"Don't." It wasn't a command, but a request. Link could sense begging in her tone. He couldn't deny her. He nodded and he again saw the ghost of a smile on her lips for a brief moment, the same as he had seen the day before.

**I listened to "Freak On A Leash" when I wrote this. I recommend listening to it.**

Link took a step back. He raised his sword to hers, the blades clinging together. He couldn't help but be reminded of Zelda the night before. But the thought passed quickly as she lashed out. His blade met hers and the fight began.

Zelda was very impressed with his skill right away. He was able to get down the stairs with his back turned from them while fighting off her attacks. She was driven to fight harder, however, because his every move seemed so effortless.

Once they were on the grass, they had more room to move about. She steered clear of the walls for fear that he might try to corner her and he seemed to do the same. She rolled suddenly, between his legs, attempting to surprise him from behind. But she was surprised herself when he spun and back flipped gracefully just in time to miss her stab.

She lunged at him, but every attack was blocked. He was one step ahead of her. Usually, she would have been highly annoyed with Impa when she did this. But Zelda couldn't help the overwhelming feeling to smile.

It was her own fault for letting herself get caught up in the feeling. She hadn't been paying attention. She stepped backward into the fountain and slipped. She landed on her rear in the fountain, water spilling out from the top falling in waves on her head.

And she laughed. The sound came out naturally, which surprised her ears. She expected her laughter to sound dusty and covered in cobwebs. But it was as if Link had been making her laugh her entire life.

"Princess Zelda are you alright?" He asked, trying to keep his own building laughter inside.

"Oh shut up." She laughed, using her foot to hook around his ankle. She tripped him, pulling him forward. He landed on his face in the water beside her.

When he surfaced, Link was barely breathing through his laughter. He sat up, waves of water falling onto his own head. He removed his hood and began to wring it out, which only made Zelda laugh harder.

After some time had passed, and the both of them were giving their aching ribs time to rest, Link stood up. He stretched out a hand to Zelda. She looked at it questioningly, but only for a moment.

But when their skin touched, something happened.

"_What are you doing Zelda?" He asked, trying to see around her._

"_Well since I have a tiara, I figured you should have a crown." She presented him with a circlet made of flowers, giggling infectiously as she placed it on his head._

Zelda let go of his hand quickly, pressing hers to her head. She closed her eyes and felt hot tears rising. She felt the same way she had felt last night. In her dreams, Link had held her in his arms and when she her skin had touched his chest, she had seen things.

"Princess Zelda…?" She opened her eyes in time to see Link lifting a hand to touch her. She backed away. Her tears had disappeared.

"I'm fine." She moved her fingers through her dripping hair. It had come out of its braid long before she had fallen into the fountain. She offered Link a fake smile. "You fight well."

"As do you princess." He returned her smile with a fake one as well.

"I should go change." She said suddenly, turning to leave. She fisted her skirt, lifting it up over her boots to make running all the more easy. But she was stopped.

"Princess Zelda…about last night…"

"What about last night?" She turned, curious.

"You know…you were screaming and I-"

"I-It's quite alright Link. No harm done." She then began running from him. As she ran, her mind raced. Why had Impa told her that Link being in her room was a dream? Why was she seeing Link each time their skin touched? And how and why had she been dreaming of him all these years?

If Impa wasn't going to help her get away from the castle, then Zelda was going to leave by herself.


	13. Voices

**Chapter 9 – Voices**

Oh yeah  
Still don't know what I was lookin for  
And my time was running wild  
A million dead-end streets  
Every time I thought I'd got it made  
It seemed the taste was not so sweet  
So I turned myself to face me  
But I've never caught a glimpse  
Of how the others must see the faker  
I'm much too fast to take that test  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes  
Turn and face the strange  
Ch-ch-changes  
Don't want to be a richer one  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes  
Turn and face the strange  
Ch-ch-changes  
Just gonna have to be a different one  
Time may change me  
But I can't trace time  
I watch the ripples change their size  
But never leave the stream  
Of warm impermanence  
So the days float through my eyes  
But still the days seem the same  
And these children that you spit on  
As they try to change their worlds  
They're immune to your consultations  
They're quite aware of what they're going through  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes  
Turn and face the strange  
Ch-ch-changes  
Don't tell them to grow up and out of it  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes  
Turn and face the strange  
Ch-ch-changes  
Where's your shame  
You've left us up to our necks in it  
Time may change me  
But you can't trace time  
Strange fascination, fascinating me  
Ah changes are taking the pace I'm going through  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes  
Turn and face the strange  
Ch-ch-changes  
Oh, look out you rock 'n rollers  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes  
Turn and face the strange  
Ch-ch-changes  
Pretty soon now you're gonna get a little older  
Time may change me  
But I can't trace time  
I said that time may change me  
But I can't trace time

- "Changes" – Butterfly Boucher

"Sir." A young maid handed Link a towel. He smiled at her while he attempted to make himself look presentable. This would be the second time he would appear before the king looking like a mess. At least this time he wasn't covered in dirt and grime.

"Thank you." He ran the towel through his hair roughly before handing the now damp towel back to the maid. He then continued to wring out his tunic and hood, shaking out his boots while he waited for King Harkanian.

Apparently there had been a sudden matter that needed attending to. But as soon as the meeting was over, the king was to discuss with Link just why he had been summoned from Termina. He wondered if the two had any connection.

The throne room's temperature didn't help Link's situation much. He began to shiver. He covered his chest with his arms, moving one hand beneath both his tunic and shirt to rub some warmth into his skin. Though he was uncomfortable being wet in such a cold place, he wouldn't trade what had happened with Princess Zelda for anything.

Link couldn't believe how good of a swordsman – or swords_woman_ – the princess had turned out to be. He had been impressed by her fierceness. He thought that she was a bit rash and didn't think her technique through completely, but she was tough. He hadn't expected such a beautiful woman to be such an intimidating fighter.

But how quick she was to become herself again. Although Link wasn't quite sure if the laughter he had heard was normal for the princess. She had seemed surprised to hear herself so happy. The sound of her laugh could have brightened any dark day he had ever had.

And yet, the moment had been even quicker to change again. He had to admit that even he had been spooked by the images he had seen in his head, the voices too.

"_What are you doing Zelda?" He asked, trying to see around her._

"_Well since I have a tiara, I figured you should have a crown." She presented him with a circlet made of flowers, giggling infectiously as she placed it on his head._

He wondered if Princess Zelda had seen and heard the same thing. She had wanted to get as far away from him as possible. And he got the feeling that she absolutely detested his touch. She had practically thrown his hand away after he had helped her out of the water.

The door to the right of the king's throne opened. King Harkanian appeared, and his guest was right behind him. Link's eyes widened at the sight of the huge creature following the king. He stood a head taller than the king, or maybe it was his wild, spiky hair that made him look so. The muscles in his arms bulged as though melons were hiding beneath his skin, straining his veins. He wore strips of material around both wrists and ankles, and also around his waist, though his belly covered everything. It was a Goron.

"Ah, Link. You're just in time to meet my guest." King Harkanian motioned for him to come forward. "This is Darunia, the leader of the Goron tribe."

"It's nice to meet you br-…kid." Darunia boomed, a grin spreading across his face. Link was instantly reminded of the king: big and intimidating, but only looks wise.

Link couldn't help but feel as though Darunia wanted to hug him. Perhaps it was because Link was used to the Gorons hugging strangers. It was just their friendly nature. But Darunia merely shook Link's hand, nearly breaking every bone. He let go at once, smiling apologetically.

"It's good to meet you Darunia."

"Darunia, I hope you don't mind showing yourself out. I have things to discuss with Link." The king put his arm around Link.

"Not at all King Harkanian." Darunia turned towards Link one more time. "I have a feeling I'll be seeing you around soon kid. Until then, take care." He suddenly took one of his large hands and patted Link on the back with such ferocity that he nearly fell down.

When he had gone through the doors, King Harkanian led Link into the room that he had just come from with Darunia. It was a smaller room in comparison to the throne room. There was a long table that stretched from one side of the room to the other with dozens of chairs. Maps were spread out over the table and in picture frames on the walls.

"Have a seat boy." The king pulled out a chair for him on his way to a bureau in the corner. Link watched him fishing through different scrolls, muttering to himself.

When he had found whatever he had been looking for, the king returned to the table. He spread out a map in front of Link. He then set about pointing things out. Whenever he did, he took a quill from a nearby inkpot and labeled the area.

"This is where Hyrule Castle and Hyrule Castle Town are. Now, if you take this bridge right here, there is a set of stairs that have been carved out of the mountainside. These stairs lead to Kakariko Village." King Harkanian labeled the village and then pointed to a mountain towering over the little houses. "This is Death Mountain. The only way to get there is through Kakariko Village. The gate protecting the entrance to Death Mountain is guarded by our very own men."

"Why is it guarded King Harkanian?" Link asked.

"We guard it to protect the Gorons. If it weren't for the gate and the guards, any old person could take the trail leading up the mountain and into Goron City." The king labeled Goron City a bit smaller than the other places.

"If you were to cross the bridge but _not_ take the stairs, you could walk the length of the water and end up finding your way to Zora's Domain. But that's very unlikely."

"Why is that?"

"Well…the entrance to Zora's Domain is hidden. The only way to find it is to play a song that has been passed down from generation to generation in the Royal Family." King Harkanian straightened up and began to walk around to the other side of the table. "Which is why this is so troubling…"

Link waited patiently for the king to explain himself. In the meantime, he eyed the map. The only places he had ever been to were Lon Lon Ranch, which he took the liberty of labeling himself, and Kokiri Forest, which he also labeled. His writing looked like scribbling next to King Harkanian's elegant scroll.

The king sat in the chair across from Link.

"There was a horrifying atrocity committed at Zora's Domain about four days ago. Thirteen Zoras were murdered. The Zora Princess, Ruto, was at the old ice caverns the day that it happened and was unaware of what was going on. Her father, the king, was one of the thirteen murdered."

Link couldn't imagine anyone wanting to kill a Zora. They were such peaceful creatures. Link thought about finding Mikau in the water…dragging him to shore…how he had died selflessly trying to save Lulu's eggs…

"Why?"

"Something was stolen. It is called the Spiritual Stone of Water."

_"__You...you're late! What took you so long? You're useless! I was just lonely, that's all…just a little! You! You looked cool…cooler than I thought you would, anyway...just a little! Well, anyway, you saved me, so I guess I'll reward you. What do you wish? Just tell me...__"_

Link pressed his fingers to his temples. Now it wasn't just Princess Zelda's voice or his own that he was hearing in his head. It was another woman. What was happening to him? Why was he hearing these voices? Why was he seeing these images?

"Are you alright Link?" King Harkanian asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking…and wondering what the Spiritual Stone of Water is." Link removed his hands from his head.

The king didn't look convinced but he continued talking anyways.

"There are three Spiritual Stones. The first is the Spiritual Stone of Forest, the Spiritual Stone of Fire…"

_"__Hey! __What a nice tune__! Just like that, my depression is all gone! Something just came over me! I suddenly wanted to dance like crazy! I am Darunia! I'm the big boss of the __Gorons__! Was there something you wanted to ask me about? What? You want the __Spiritual Stone of Fire__, too? The Spiritual Stone of Fire, also known as the Goron's Ruby, is our race's hidden treasure... But hold on--I'm not going to give it to you that easily. If you want it so badly... Why don't you go destroy the monsters inside of the __Dodongo's Cavern__ and prove you're a real man? That way, everybody will be happy again! If you do it, I will give you anything you want, even the Spiritual Stone! I have something for you. I'm not really giving you __this__ in return for anything, but take it anyway. If you wear this, even a little fella like you can pick up a __Bomb Flower__. Destroy the monsters in the Dodongo's Cavern and become a real man! Then, we can talk about the Spiritual Stone!__"_

Link suddenly stood up, his hands flying to his head once more. The chair overturned when he got to his feet. He felt confused and dizzy. He felt embarrassed to be making a scene in front of the king who had summoned him to help.

King Harkanian looked worriedly at Link, quickly going to his side. He placed a hand on his back and felt him shaking.

"Let me help you Link. Are you ill?"

"I…I don't know. I apologize King Harkanian." Link continued trying to soothe his head by rubbing circles into his temples.

The king crossed the room to the small gong hanging on the wall and sounded for a maid. When she came running into the room, he ordered a bath and a hot meal to be prepared for Link immediately.

"Link, let's get you upstairs." King Harkanian said gently. He put his arm around Link's shoulders once more and assisted him in getting to his room.

* * *

Impa had gone to the Temple of Time after seeing the way Link and Zelda interacted in the courtyard had been the final straw after witnessing what had happened between them the night before. She had to speak with Rauru.

Rauru spent his days in the Temple of Time and his nights in the Sacred Realm. His life was full of prayer and reverence towards the goddesses, and keeping their treasures safe.

Impa saw Rauru kneeling before the altar on the other side of the temple. She felt guilty for interrupting his prayer but she knew that there were two people counting on her to make things right.

"Rauru I need to speak with you." She went to his side, bowing her head for a moment to show her respect.

"What is wrong Impa?" He asked without opening his eyes.

"I need to tell Link about everything." As soon as the words left her lips, Rauru stood slowly and turned away from her. "He needs to know."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" He asked calmly, keeping his hands folded and his back turned.

"I have seen many things since he has been here Rauru. He is remembering his past and…"

"And?"

"And so is she. They are head over heels in love with each other and they have no idea as to why. I don't know how it is affecting Link but it has frightened the princess." Impa got tired of talking to Rauru's back and so she moved to stand in front of him. "They have suffered enough. And I have let them. We have let them."

"I know Impa. I spend many hours in prayer, begging the goddesses for forgiveness and praying for Link and Zelda's happiness." Rauru finally opened his eyes and unfolded his hands.

Impa could see that he didn't seem to be in her favor.

"Before I came here, I got word that Link is ill. I know it's because of his memories trying to get back to him. If I don't tell him what happened, I fear his mind will be lost forever."

Rauru nodded. Although the Sages had kept the secrets for seventeen years, he could see that it would have to end at that moment. Link still had things to do and a destiny to complete.

"If Link is becoming ill, I would have to agree with you Impa. We cannot jeopardize his life or his health anymore than we already have." He took a step forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "You have my blessing to tell Link and Zelda everything."

* * *

"Wake up Link."

He opened his eyes slowly. He wondered if the voice had been inside his head. But as he looked around he saw Impa seated in a chair beside him. When she saw his eyes open, she removed the washcloth from his forehead so that he could sit up.

"I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep." Link said, running his fingers through his hair. He hung his head. "I'm sure King Harkanian is rethinking his decision in asking me for help."

He was surprised when Impa lifted his chin. He was even more surprised when he saw her smiling. Well…it looked more like a smirk but he knew that she was trying to smile.

"Link…do you know why King Harkanian summoned you?" She asked, taking her hand from his face. She sat forward in her chair.

"He was telling me about the Zoras. I don't know if-"

"No no. I mean…do you know why he summoned _you_?"

"No."

Impa took a deep breath and put her hand on Link's.

"I told King Harkanian to bring you here." She saw the look on his face and gave his hand a squeeze before letting go. "You might want to lay down for this."


	14. The Truth

**Chapter 10 – The Truth**

**It has come to my attention that it is against the rules to post song lyrics. So I won't be putting them up anymore. If anyone hears differently, please let me know.**

"I know that hearing this is going to be overwhelming, but I need you to listen to everything that I have to say." Impa watched as Link, refusing to lie down as she had recommended, sat up against a pillow he had propped up.

Link couldn't speak. He simply nodded. He knew that whatever Impa was about to tell him was going to change his life. His gut was sinking further and further into itself each moment that passed. It seemed like an eternity had come and gone before Impa began her tale.

"I am sure you know that the three goddesses are the creators of Hyrule. Din, the Goddess of Power and master of fire magic, created the land. She decided where the mountains would come up from the ground and rise towards the sky. She decided where the waters would begin and end.

Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom and master of defensive magic, gave her wisdom to the lands that Din had given birth to. It was then that the spirit of law was passed on, keeping order and peace. But for a law to be upheld there needs to be life.

That was when Farore, the Goddess of Courage and master of natural magic, created the Kokiri and the Zora and the Gorons and the Hylians."

"Impa…what does a history lesson have to do with me?" Link asked. He was a bit perturbed with Impa filling his head with knowledge that he already had.

"Link, did you also know that as the goddesses' departed, at the very point where all three left the world together, a treasure was left behind?"

"Yes. The Triforce. It's made up of three triangles, one to represent each goddess. I have heard this tale from the Great Deku Tree."

Impa leaned forward, taking Link's hand in hers once more. She held it up, the back of his hand facing him, and ran her finger over his skin.

"Did you know that you hold power from one piece of that Triforce?"

Link looked at Impa, who wore quite a serious expression. He looked at his hand and then back at Impa's face. He shook his head, attempting to take his hand from Impa's.

"I don't believe you."

Impa didn't look surprised. She kept holding his hand though he continued to try and get out of her grasp.

"Don't you remember the other night Link?" She searched his face for recognition. She knew that he was hiding it. "You saw it didn't you?"

_Link had waited in the moonlight. He fidgeted with his britches, curling and un-curling his toes against the cold cobblestone beneath his feet. He looked down at his hands, first his palms and then he flipped them over. It was then that he became puzzled. There appeared to be a triangle glowing on the back of his right hand. It would grow faint and then become very bright. Link looked up at the moon, thinking it was a trick of the light._

"I tried to hide it from you." Impa said quietly, loosening her grip so that Link could pull his hand away from her.

He continued staring at his hand. He waited to see the triangle glowing on his hand. When it didn't appear, he looked questioningly at Impa.

"The only time that symbol should show itself is when you happen to be near the Triforce…or if you're near someone who holds power from one of the pieces."

"Princess Zelda?" Impa nodded. She watched Link's face turn from questioning to curious…to angry. "Why did you try to hide this from me? Where did this power come from? How do you know about it?"

Impa raised her hand to silence his questions. She had promised herself not to leave anything unsaid. She was going to unravel every lie that she and the rest of the Sages had told, every secret that they had kept. She knew that Nabooru would be livid.

"I'm going to tell you everything Link. I promise." She kept her voice calm. She knew how difficult it was already for Link. It burdened her to know that it would only get harder.

"The Triforce rests in the Sacred Realm. The Sacred Realm is a hidden place guarded by the six Sages chosen by the goddesses to protect the Triforce. To get to the Sacred Realm, one must obtain three Spiritual Stones that are protected in three different places.

The Spiritual Stone of Forest, or the Kokiri Emerald, is protected by the Kokiri. The Great Deku Tree has kept it safe for many, many years.

The Spiritual Stone of Fire, or the Goron's Ruby, is protected by the Gorons. Darunia, the leader of the Goron tribe, keeps it safe as did his father and his father before him and so on and so forth.

And lastly, the Spiritual Stone of Water, or the Zora's Sapphire, is protected by the Zoras. Before King Zora's tragic passing, he kept it safe. The responsibility has now fallen onto his daughter's shoulders.

Once one has assembled the stones, one must go to the Temple of Time and place them on the altar there. They must then play a song that has been kept secret by the Royal Family for generations. It is a song that you know."

Impa put her fingers to her lips and began to whistle. The song echoed throughout the room and into Link's memory.

"_Link…can you hear me? It's me, Zelda...Link, when you hold this Ocarina in your hand…I won't be around anymore...I wanted to wait for you, but I couldn't delay any longer...at least I could leave you the Ocarina and this melody…this song opens the Door of Time...now, Link...play this melody in front of the altar in the Temple of Time. You must protect the Triforce!"_

"Link?" Impa took his wrists and pulled his hands gently, but firmly, away from his head. She looked into his eyes. "Stay with me Link. I know that memories will come flooding back but-"

"Please keep talking." Link said, trying to push the voices and images out of his head.

"…when one plays this song, the Door of Time will open. It leads to a room, and there lies the Pedestal of Time. Buried in the pedestal is a legendary sword called the Master Sword. It cannot be touched by evil.

I know this because _I_ am a Sage. I keep the secret of the legend as well.

The legend tells the story of a boy. This boy lived among the Kokiri. But unlike the rest of the children, he-"

"-had no fairy." Link finished in a numb voice. Impa nodded sadly, but continued telling the story in third person for Link's sake.

"The boy came to find out that he didn't have a fairy because he wasn't a Kokiri. The Great Deku Tree revealed everything to him when the boy was twelve years old. He told him all about how his mother had brought her baby to the forest and begged the Great Deku Tree to take care of him.

The Great Deku Tree then told the boy that he had a destiny to-"

"-to save Termina. I know this…already……Impa?" While he had been talking, she had been shaking her head. His brow furrowed.

"The boy's destiny was to save Hyrule. He was the Hero of Time chosen by the goddesses to put an end to the terror that was about to ensue."

"But…"

"_This is Hyrule's final hope...Link...go now to Hyrule Castle...there, thou will surely meet the Princess of Destiny...the future depends on thee, Link...thou art courageous..."_

"The voices in my head. This last one just sounded like The Great Deku Tree." Link winced as his head was bombarded with painful pulses with each passing image.

"Link please hang on. You must hear this. All of it." Impa pleaded, pushing Link back. She placed the washcloth on his forehead once more, rubbing his arm comfortingly.

"Okay." He said finally, focusing his attention and his eyes on Impa.

"The Great Deku Tree was cursed by a man named Ganondorf.

Ganondorf was known as The Great King of Evil. He ruled over the Gerudos who reside in Gerudo Desert.

The Gerudo are a band of thieves. Women thieves. Ganondorf just so happened to be the sole male child born every 100 years among the Gerudo. At first, Ganondorf only wanted peace for his people. But he then learned of the Triforce and his mind mutated. He became evil, dark, and greedy. That is why he planned to become advisor to King Harkanian, but in secret, he was after the Triforce and the kingdom.

To get back to the Great Deku Tree…Ganondorf asked for the Spiritual Stone. When the Great Deku Tree refused, he was cursed.

Though the boy went inside of the Great Deku Tree and defeated the monsters that were put there by Ganondorf…the Great Deku Tree passed after giving the boy the stone."

"That is impossible Impa. The Great Deku Tree was alive and well when I left for Termina seven years ago." Link argued weakly.

Impa continued the story, only giving Link's arm a squeeze in response to his rebuttal.

"The boy then ventured out of the forest and came here, to the castle. It was here that he met Princess Zelda."

"_I had a dream...in the dream, dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule...but suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds and lit up the ground...__the light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, followed by a fairy...__I know this is a prophecy that someone would come from the forest...yes, I thought you might be the one...oh, I'm sorry! I got carried away with my story and didn't even properly introduce myself! I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. What is your name?"_

"The princess?" Link was both referring to the voice in his head and was confused as to how he could have already met the princess. Why didn't he remember riding to the castle? Or The Great Deku Tree's death? Perhaps Impa had him confused with someone else…

"Yes. The princess and I were the only ones who could see through Ganondorf's performance. Nobody believed the princess, and I could not speak out against the king.

Zelda thought that the boy could help her in her quest to protect the Triforce from Ganondorf. She asked the boy to collect the remaining two stones and to bring them to her once he had recovered them.

It took the boy a couple of days to get the stones. During that time, Ganondorf became more and more suspicious of the princess and myself. Finally, he confronted the both of us and we had no choice but to flee.

Just as we were riding out of Hyrule Castle Town, Zelda spotted the boy returning from his quest. Though we had no time to stop for him, she managed to leave something behind for him."

At this point, Impa got to her feet. She went to the bureau that Link was keeping his things in. She rummaged through them.

"After you fell asleep, I took the liberty of stripping you of your weapons. I put them away." She continued searching until she found what she was looking for. "Aha!"

When she returned to Link's side, she showed him what she had found. In her hands was the ocarina that the Great Deku Tree had given him. It was colored a lovely shade of blue, almost purple.

"My ocarina? The-"

"-Great Deku Tree gave it to you?" Impa raised one eyebrow. Link nodded, dumbstruck. "That's because I gave it to the Great Deku Tree to give to you."

"What?"

"We Sages knew that you would need it. This is no ordinary ocarina Link. I thought you would have known that. Haven't you done extraordinary things with it? This is the Ocarina of Time. It is the ocarina used to play the Song of Time to open the Door of Time. It is the item that Zelda left behind for the boy."

Impa looked the ocarina over. She half smiled to herself, running her finger over the silver ring surrounding the mouthpiece.

"I stole this from the castle and replaced it with a fake so that it wouldn't be missed. I handed it over to the Great Deku Tree, who held onto it until you were ready to have it."

"Why don't I remember any of this Impa? I hope that you begin making sense sometime soon." Link said, his fingers already working on digging a hole in his scalp. "Are you sure you have the right person?"

"Sadly, I don't think that this will ever make sense. But you still need to hear the truth.

After the boy claimed the ocarina and took the stones to the Temple of Time, he did as Zelda told him to do. He opened the Door of Time and drew the Master Sword. All of this he did to protect the Triforce…however, the plan backfired.

Ganondorf made his way into the Sacred Realm and attempted to claim the Triforce as his own. But because he was evil, the Triforce separated. The Triforce of Power remained with Ganondorf while the other two pieces found new owners.

The boy, after pulling the sword, was sealed inside of the Sacred Realm for seven years. When the time came for him to be awakened, Rauru, the Sage of Light, explained what the boy's destiny was.

He was to awaken each Sage to get together enough power to stop Ganondorf. He had to go to five different temples: one in the forest, one in Death Mountain, one at the bottom of Lake Hylia, one in the desert, and one in a graveyard. There, he would defeat the evil inside and awaken a Sage."

"The temple in the forest…" Link sat up, holding one hand to his forehead. "That's why Saria kept it hidden. But that would mean…"

"Yes. Saria is a Sage. She was the first of us to be awakened.

The boy completed each temple victoriously. Along the way he had help from a man called Sheik, one of the Sheikah. With his harp and his mind, he gave the boy vital information and taught him songs that were needed to warp to each temple.

After the boy awakened me as the last Sage, he went to the Temple of Time. There he came face to face with Sheik. But Sheik revealed himself to actually be the princess. She had disguised herself to hide from Ganondorf.

She also revealed that the Triforce of Wisdom had come to her and that the Triforce of Courage had gone to the boy. To you."

"No…no…no." Link's fingers wound in and out of his hair and pulled at it tightly. He shook his head, shaking off her hand when it went to rest on his shoulder. He yanked his head up to meet her gaze. "It makes sense. I didn't want it to…"

"Ganondorf found the princess in the Temple of Time. He imprisoned her in a crystal and took her to the castle. You went after her, after Ganondorf. There, you fought him and won. However, he brought the castle crashing down. Thanks to the princess, the two of you escaped before it could collapse on top of you.

But Ganondorf still had the Triforce of Power. He used it to transform into Ganon, his alternate form. It was a reflection of his inner self. You fought Ganon and prevailed, bringing an end to the darkness."

"We loved each other didn't we?" Link asked, his tone rough. He was staring at the sheets, his jaw clenched.

Impa had finally come to the part of the story that she dreaded most. But she had promised herself to tell him everything. And she needed his help…

"Yes. You loved Zelda very much, and she loved you too." She watched as Link took off his hood and threw it to the floor once the words had left her lips. "The two of you weren't very public about the way you felt but it was clear to us."

"What happened?" Link began to sound even more hostile by the minute. Impa didn't blame him.

"According to legend you were supposed to return to your own time. You had other tasks to complete and other destinies to fulfill.

But when it came time to send you back, you and the princess came to the Sages and begged us to let you stay. It was there that the two of you finally professed your love for each other out loud. Coincidentally it was the first time you two told each other how you felt.

The Sages held a council and discussed what we thought was best for everybody. In the end, we knew that if you were to return to your original time and remember Zelda, you wouldn't fulfill the rest of your destiny. And so we not only sent you back in time…we sent you back to the womb. That way you wouldn't remember anything at all.

The only people who know about what happened are the Sages. To everyone else…Ganondorf never took over or even existed."

"Enough! Enough." Link turned towards Impa, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He glared at her with eyes filled with fire. "You Sages didn't think about what was best for everybody. You thought about what was best for yourselves and for Hyrule. You didn't think about Princess Zelda or myself."

"Link please try to understand. Had you not gone to Termina, the moon would have fallen to earth and we would all be dead."

"Why couldn't someone else have saved Termina? Why did it have to be me?"

"The goddesses chose you Link. Just as they chose me to be a Sage." Impa could see that her words had no affect on Link's growing anger. She sighed and sat forward. "You can despise me and the other Sages all you want but right now I need your help."

"Why should I help you Impa?" Link asked coldly.

"Because it has something to do with the princess."


	15. Runaway

**Chapter 11 – Runaway**

"What about the princess? Is she in trouble?" Link asked concernedly, getting to his feet. All previous pain in his head had alleviated after hearing that his help was needed because of Princess Zelda.

Impa stood as well, holding her hands up to calm Link down. She was afraid he would implode in on himself after all of the memories trying to come back to him and hearing the truth about his life. She didn't feel better even though she had just laid down a burden she had carried with her for years. She felt even guiltier for asking for Link's help.

"Not in the way that you think. She hasn't been harmed in any way and she isn't in danger." Impa thought again. "Well…she _is_ in danger of herself."

"What are you talking about Impa?" Link snapped suddenly. He had had enough surprises for one day. Impa understood.

"The princess ran away many hours ago. She is on her way to Termina as we speak."

"How do you know that?"

"I helped her get out of the castle."

Link nearly became violent with Impa. He instead whirled around and went to the bureau. He began putting on his tunic over his undershirt and leggings.

"It wasn't enough that you sent me back in time Impa? You had to send Princess Zelda away too?" Link asked while he pulled his gloves on. As he was covering his right hand he looked again at the place where he had seen the triangle.

"Link…she _wanted_ to go. Don't you understand? The princess is going through the same thing as you and she's frightened." Impa sat down on the edge of the bed. She put her face in her hands and hunched over.

Link watched her for a moment. Although he was angry, he couldn't help his kind heart. He sat down beside her as he put his boots on and then placed a cautious hand on her back.

"I have watched that girl grow up. During her childhood I honestly felt good about the decision we made. But then…" Impa pulled her face out of her hands and looked at Link. "I don't know how much you have suffered. I truly am sorry if you have. I do know that Zelda has been in constant pain for seven years. And I have had to watch and know that I was part of the reason. I was partly responsible."

"Why didn't you just tell her the truth then?" Link asked, taking his hand from her back.

"I didn't say that I thought we had done the wrong thing. I think that the decision to send you back was the right one. But after watching Zelda go through life numb to everything and everyone around her…I didn't feel good about our decision." She looked away from Link. "If I could change things, I would have voted to let you remain here. For Princess Zelda's sake, and yours too."

"I come back to the question, why didn't you just tell her the truth?"

"Link, the only Sages that voted to let you remain with Zelda were Saria and Darunia. The rest of us voted to send you back. Therefore, we were all sworn to secrecy. Though Saria and Darunia wanted to tell you the truth, they couldn't."

"Darunia…he was my Sworn Brother." Link remembered him in a different way suddenly. He remembered the giant Goron dancing around to Saria's Song. He smiled slightly, and so did Impa to his surprise. "So did the Sages finally decide to tell the truth?"

"No they didn't. But I asked Rauru's permission. I knew that you and Zelda needed to know what happened."

For awhile it was silent. Link had so many emotions and memories running through him that he had to work really hard to concentrate.

"Princess Zelda didn't react well to the truth then?" He asked.

"I didn't tell her anything. I'm leaving that up to you when you go after her." Impa told him, standing up along with him. She put her hand on Link's shoulder. "I helped the princess escape so that the two of you could have time to decide where to go from here."

"What if she doesn't believe me?"

"Link…Zelda is having memories come back to her too. Whenever the two of you touch, it seems like the past tries to come rushing back to her too. That is why I was so adamant about trying to keep you two apart."

"But what will the king say?"

Impa took her hand from Link's shoulder and started for the door.

"You leave that to me. Collect your weapons and whatever else you need. I had a messenger take provisions and a letter to Lon Lon Ranch. Epona will be ready and waiting when you get there."

Link nodded, taking his sword and sheath from the bureau.

"Oh and Link." He looked up to see Impa tossing him the ocarina. He caught it, his sword and sheath falling to the ground. Impa smiled. "Good choice."

* * *

Zelda didn't stop at nightfall. She had thought about it but wanted to get to Termina as quickly as possible. She had heard stories that Great Bay was absolutely beautiful. She planned to make that her first stop after finding a place to stay.

She didn't know exactly why she decided to go to Termina. It had been the first suggestion that Impa had thrown Zelda's way. But she had also heard great things about Termina. Supposedly it was one of the loveliest places. Even lovelier than Hyrule.

_Link came from Termina._ She thought.

_No no no. That isn't the reason you're going to Termina. He's the reason that you left._ The voice in her head fought itself.

She didn't think that Link was unkind or rude or unpleasant. He hadn't offended her or annoyed her or been mean to her.

From the moment that Zelda had laid eyes on him in the throne room, she had known that he was the man from her dreams. For years she had been seeing a man in her sleep. It was the same man every night, the same dream.

To have him be standing in front of her knocked the breath out of her body. She had forgotten how to speak, how to act. She had been so frazzled by his mere presence. She knew that she had to keep her distance from him. If he _spoke_ to her…she had no idea what she would do.

The night that followed, she had dreamed of Link, just as she had every night for years. But the dream itself was different. He was getting further and further away from her though she ran as fast as she could towards him. But she didn't seem to be getting anywhere. It was as if it was a message.

Then suddenly he was there. She knew that she was dreaming but it seemed so real. She could feel him as she threw herself at him. She clung to him tightly, refusing to let him get far away as he had before.

She remembered hearing him whispering to her. She remembered being pressed against him so hard that she felt his chest rise and fall with his breathing. She remembered not wanting to let go or be let go of.

He had then taken her to the rocking chair in the corner of her room. It had belonged to her mother. She had rocked Zelda in it when she had been a baby and sometimes when she was a small child.

Now it was Link who was rocking her. He held her close to him, humming a melody close to her head. She held him around the neck to make sure he stayed. She found herself resting her head against his chest. She could hear his steady heartbeat and found that it was in time with the rocking.

The next thing she knew, Impa was tucking her in. She had been very upset, demanding to know what was going on. Impa told her that she had been crying out in her sleep. She assured Zelda that whatever she thought had happened, it was a dream.

But of course that couldn't be the end of it. She had fought him in the courtyard and he had made her laugh. For the first time in about seven years she had laughed. Link, who had just met her, made her laugh.

_Stop thinking about him. Isn't this the reason you left?_ Zelda nodded in agreement with herself, pushing her horse to go faster.


	16. Thieves

**Chapter 12 – Thieves**

Zelda had been riding for two days. She had stopped only to water her horse and to fill her own canteen. She had refused to sleep. She didn't want to dream. She didn't want to think. She just wanted to ride and look forward to the sights of Termina that awaited her.

During the night, she allowed her horse, Sokra, to rest for a little over an hour. Zelda got a fire going and sat at it while her horse slept. She hadn't brought along any food. While Impa had gone to collect things for Zelda, she had slipped away from the marketplace.

While she sat poking the fire with a stick, she let her mind wander for awhile. She had heard that almost at the very center of Termina was a town. It was called Clock Town. Apparently every year there was a big celebration called the Carnival of Time. People from all over traveled to Clock Town for a night of festivities. Her father had almost taken her once but changed his mind at the last minute.

Zelda knew that since it was…_him_ that she was trying to get away from, it seemed like Termina was a bad choice. But she planned on lying about who she was and where she was from. She didn't need to hear stories about him or have people ask about him.

"My name is Athina and I come from the forest that separates Termina from Hyrule." Zelda said to herself, tossing a handful of leaves into the flames. She had used her mother's name as her new one.

She suddenly became very aware of muffled sounds coming from the west. She acted quickly, using the water left in her canteen to put out the fire that she had made. She then went to Sokra, using her hands to keep her muzzle closed. She shooshed the horse when she attempted to whinny.

The sounds became louder and louder until Zelda knew that whoever or whatever was out there was coming her way. She took hold of Sokra's reigns and began to gently lead the horse north, moving into the trees. Whenever she began to make a noise, Zelda put her finger to her lips and stroked Sokra's muzzle.

"I swear I saw a fire." It was a man's voice not that far from where Zelda and her horse were. Fearing that she would be seen, she stopped and kept Sokra quiet.

"Well then where is it Leoni?" Another man's voice asked, anger brimming his tone.

"He's right Aleph, look." The third voice, also a man's, was closer than the previous two. Zelda could make out his form kneeling beside the remains of her fire. She couldn't tell if he was average size or bigger.

She watched as two other men made their way out of the trees. One of them was significantly larger than the other. Zelda could see that he had his sword ready, the moon had caught his blade and it glinted in the light.

"Whoever was here couldn't have gotten far. This fire hasn't been out very long."

It was then that, suddenly, there was something sharp against Zelda's throat. She had been too busy trying to listen to the conversation that she hadn't sensed someone sneaking up on her. She was more ashamed than frightened.

"Shh." The voice behind her was beside her ear. She guessed that her captor was holding a dagger to her neck. "Scared pretty thing?"

"I beg to differ." Zelda's hand had been creeping towards the hilt of her sword. She might not have brought proper provisions but she hadn't forgotten her weapons. She took her chance and pulled the sword from its sheath, spinning to face the man behind her. His dagger had nicked her throat but it didn't faze her as she sent her sword straight through his chest. She didn't even care how easily it seemed to pierce his heart or how much effort it took to twist the blade once it was buried into him.

The sounds of the fourth man's anguish caught the attention of his companions, who were still conversing.

"Naroh?" Aleph called out questioningly, readying his sword.

His response was Zelda emerging from the trees, dragging Naroh's lifeless body by the ankle. She let him drop to the ground and put a foot on his stomach as she pulled her sword from his chest. She cleaned the blood from her blade with her skirt.

"What do you think of this? A woman out in the forest all alone." Aleph seemed very amused. He even lowered his sword.

Zelda noticed the littlest of the men appraising her. She pointed her sword in his direction.

"Keep looking at me like that and I'll rip the eyes from your skull." She threatened coldly. He immediately lowered his eyes and Zelda turned back to Aleph. "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"We, my dear, are but humble thieves. We were merely going to rob you blind and more than likely give you a good thrashing but…I think we have _better_ plans for you." Aleph nodded towards Zelda and then looked at the other two men. "Bring her to me."

Leoni, seeing what Zelda had done to Naroh, looked at the little man.

"Well go and get her Durian, since you seem to like her so much."

"But…but why should I…"

It was at that point that Zelda stopped listening and merely became angered by the cowardice of these three thieves.

"For the love of the goddesses…" She rushed upon Durian. He unfroze at the last moment and put up his sword to defend himself. The two blades clanged against one another. Zelda was actually able to grab his blade with her bare hand and move it out of the way, and put her sword through Durian's right eye. A permanent look of pain and surprise came onto his features before he fell away from Zelda, her sword coming loose.

She immediately was grabbed by her hair and with a good, hard yank, was thrown backwards. A foot collided with the left side of her face, sending her to one side. She lashed out blindly with her sword, hoping to strike someone. She didn't, and was given another blow to her head.

"Come here wretch." Leoni came down hard with his foot on Zelda's right wrist. He wrenched the hilt of her sword from her grasp while struggling with her as she fought against him. His free hand pinned her down while she tried to claw and kick at him.

Leoni tossed Zelda's sword aside and held her down with both hands. She continued to struggle beneath him, fighting hard against his weight. He used one hand to rip away her leather vest to reveal the thin, white chemise she wore underneath her clothes. When she saw the look of lust in Leoni's eyes, she spit right at his face.

"Why you…" Leoni struck Zelda across the face. Although it was painful, his left hand had freed her right one. She grabbed Leoni's face, moving her thumb over his right eye. She began to push into it hard. He cried out, becoming more vulnerable. She seized the opportunity to free herself and pushed him backward.

Before she got away from him, she positioned her foot over his crotch and came down hard with her foot, crying out over his own screams of pain.

"You're going to pay for that wench!" Aleph suddenly came into view once more. He had been fishing through Sokra's saddlebags. He had brought her out of the trees where she had been hidden.

Grabbing her sword from the ground, Zelda ran towards them. She began waving her sword wildly at Aleph and he jumped back to avoid the blade. Without stopping, Zelda leapt into the saddle, sheathing her sword at the same time. Sokra began to gallop away when something hard hit the back of Zelda's head. She became dizzy and slipped off of the saddle, landing on her side with a thud.

Still in a daze, she was unable to fight back when Aleph began pulling her through the grass and dirt by her hair. She tried to focus, one of her hands rubbing the back of her head. She could feel a bump forming and found that her fingers had blood on them.

She caught sight of a sheath at Aleph's ankle. The hilt of a dagger poked up and out of it. She tried many times to get it before she finally did, cutting into Aleph's hand. He let go of her hair with a shout.

Zelda stumbled to her feet, shakily pulling loose her sword. She pointed it at Aleph, who was barreling towards her as he roared. She used all of her strength, stepping out of the way of Aleph and swiping her sword through his throat. His head hit the ground before his body did.

Zelda fell to her knees. Her fingers flew to the cut at her neck. It hadn't stopped bleeding. She applied pressure to it with her palm while she kneeled on the ground, trying to catch her breath.

It was then that she felt something sharp slice across her back. She cried out in pain, but forced herself to turn. She fell on her rear and looked up to see Leoni. One hand was holding his crotch while the other held a dagger. He looked infuriated, but he was still reeling from Zelda's footwork. He also fell to his knees, suddenly looking more queasy than angry.

It didn't take much effort to tackle Leoni. Despite the minor cuts he inflicted on Zelda's hands and arms as she tried to fight the dagger out of his hold, he ended up with a slit throat to go along with his damaged goods.

Zelda left him to bleed to death as she mounted her horse.

* * *

Kafei and Anju had gone out for a walk through the fields of Termina during their break. They had put a sign up on the inn door and also set one up at the desk inside. The guests would have to fend for themselves for awhile, and any newcomers would have to wait until the couple returned.

They were discussing the possibility of trying for children sometime soon. They had both agreed to wait. They wanted to have time together. Kafei hadn't wanted to share Anju and she certainly hadn't wanted to share him. And Link had been like a son to them. But now they were wanting little ones of their own.

"Kafei…oh my…Kafei look!" Anju exclaimed worriedly. Her husband turned and saw what she was pointed at. A horse was riding out of the forest, the rider practically falling off of the saddle.

"Anju, go and get the doctor. Meet me at the inn. Hurry!" He kissed his wife on the cheek before rushing towards the horse. He had almost reached it when the rider fell off of the saddle and onto the ground, motionless.

Kafei got to his knees so quickly that he skidded across the ground. He could see that the rider was a young woman from the long, loose braid and the flowing skirt. There was a long cut trailing from one shoulder to the other across her back. A wound at the back of her head was bleeding into her golden hair.

He turned her over, and found that her undergarments were visible. He suspected thieves at once. He knew that it was common for them to attack travelers in the forest.

Kafei let his fingers linger over the cut at the woman's neck before feeling for a pulse. Though it was faint, it was steady. He gathered the woman's body in his arms and put her back into the saddle before getting on behind her.

* * *

Link hadn't stopped much on his journey. The first day and night he was able to ride straight through without pause. But Epona, being her stubborn self, refused to budge during the middle of the second day.

He knew that they were getting close when the sun began to rise on the third day. But his joy quickly turned to horror when he came upon something that chilled his blood.

Link stopped Epona and got down so quickly that he stumbled. He picked up the item of clothing he had spotted. It was the leather vest that he had seen Princess Zelda wearing. It was the last thing he had seen her in before she ran away. From the looks of it, it had been torn from her body.

With a snarl, he unsheathed his sword. His eyes began to search the trees for any sign of the princess or her attackers. He found them, each one of them. He found one whose entire front was covered in his own blood, and another who had been decapitated, a third that had been stabbed through the eye, and a final one with a fatal chest wound.

Link prayed that none of the blood that had been spilled on the ground belonged to the princess. He mounted Epona after he had called for Princess Zelda for a minute or two. He would keep his eyes open for her and hope that she had gotten away safely…


	17. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note**

Hey guys! I hope that everyone is enjoying the story.

First of all, the reviews have been amazing. I've tried to reply to each review and let you know that your input and your compliments have been appreciated greatly. Keep up the good work!

Second of all, if anyone has questions about the plot, feel free to ask me. I know that it can be confusing sometimes.

Third of all, I found this cool site where you can get your own Hylian name: hylianame./

Mine is: Zelda Narof

Also, I've made a sort of playlist…if anyone is interested:

**Zelda's Fight Song: **

"Freak On A Leash" – Korn

**Link**:

Whenever I'm writing about Link…I try to listen to anything by Dallas Green

There will be more at some point.


	18. Athina

**Chapter 13 – Athina**

Anju hadn't left the young woman's bedside since Kafei had carried her from the fields of Termina, through Clock Town, into the Stock Pot Inn, and up the stairs to a vacant room.

The doctor had assessed the woman's wounds and dressed them appropriately. He told Kafei and Anju that she should be left to sleep on her stomach so that she wasn't lying on the wound on her back. It needed air anyways. He had said that luckily, Kafei had gotten her to the inn in time. The young woman could have bled to death if she hadn't been found.

Anju felt such sympathy for the poor girl. She didn't look very old at all. In fact, she didn't look much older than Link. And she had been found without a shirt or blouse of any kinds. Anju had wondered if she had been _taken advantage of_ in any way.

The young woman slept through the rest of the night. The doctor had given her a mild sedative to keep her resting at least until morning.

Anju read out loud from a book she had taken from her grandmother. It was a documented history on the four giants and the Carnival of Time. There had even been a handful of chapters added after the author heard about Link.

Although Kafei tried to persuade his wife to rest awhile, with the assurance that he would stay with the woman, she continued to refuse.

"Kafei…if something happened to this girl, I think it would be better if she talked to another woman about it."

"Alright my dearest." Kafei put his arms around his wife to give her a gentle squeeze and kissed her hair. "If you change your mind, all you need do is wake me."

* * *

It was the first night in years that she hadn't dreamed of Link. In fact, she hadn't dreamed at all. She knew though, that it didn't have anything to do with Termina. It was because she had passed out and stayed out.

The last thing that Zelda remembered was riding Sokra through the trees, trying to keep her heavy lids from closing. She could feel herself inching closer and closer to falling off of the saddle, but she tried with all her remaining strength to hold on.

The first thing Zelda heard upon waking up was a woman's voice. It was soft and soothing. In a way, it reminded Zelda of her mother's voice.

The situation waiting for her didn't sound threatening or _feel_ threatening. Zelda concluded that she must be in a bed. The pillow and sheets and blankets felt so nice and inviting. She remembered suddenly that she hadn't slept in days.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. She could see the woman that was the source of the voice. The woman had reddish brown hair that dusted her shoulders. She wore work clothes that consisted of a vest, long sleeve shirt, and billowing skirt. The color of the skirt matched her very dark, very blue eyes. Eyes that flickered up from the book she had been reading from, and fell on Zelda's face.

"Please don't be afraid." The woman let the book fall off of her lap as she put up a hand. She leaned forward in her chair to hesitantly move a lock of hair from in front of Zelda's face. "My name is Anju."

"What happened?" Zelda asked, her voice sounding groggy to her ears. Anju seemed to notice, and quickly poured a glass of water from the jug on the table at Zelda's bedside.

"My husband and I found you in the fields beyond Clock Town, which is where we are now. It appeared that you had been attacked. My husband brought you here. We had a doctor examine you and tend to your wounds." Anju explained while she assisted Zelda in sitting up so that she could drink her water.

"Thank you." Zelda was referring to all of the above. "Thank you for your kindness. You and your husband, and that doctor, probably saved my life."

"You don't have to thank us sweetheart." Anju smiled, and was a bit surprised when the young woman didn't return it. "What happened to you?"

"You guessed right – I was attacked. I was attacked by four thieves somewhere in the forest." Zelda caught the concern and fright that splashed across Anju's face. "Don't worry…I killed them all."

It was said with such nonchalance that Anju wondered where this girl had come from, what she did for a living. If she was able to fight off four men, she had to be very strong and very skilled.

"Well thank the goddesses that you got away alive." Anju then motioned to Zelda's chemise. The top was still showing, but the rest of it was hidden beneath her skirt.

"One of the thieves took my vest off."

Again, such shortness. Anju felt even sorrier for her. She must have been reeling on the inside. She must have been trying to put up a tough front. She was so brave.

Zelda's stomach rumbled suddenly. Anju blushed.

"I'm so sorry. Here I am questioning you and you're probably starving. Let me go make you some breakfast." Anju got up from her chair, picking her grandmother's book up off of the floor. She left it on the little table.

"Anju…thank you for everything. Tell your husband thank you too." Zelda said as Anju started to leave. She turned and smiled at her.

"There is just one more question I wanted to ask. What is your name?"

Zelda had rehearsed this part in her head so many times that she was starting to believe that it really was her name.

"My name is Athina."

* * *

Link arrived in Clock Town sometime before the afternoon began to settle in. He was still clutching Princess Zelda's vest, his fist white. He had never been so scared in his life. He had face off against foe after foe after foe, some of them ten times bigger than him. But not knowing where the princess was or if she was safe or if she was hurt was stirring feelings in his gut and in his chest.

He left Epona to graze in the fields while he went ahead inside. He had missed Clock Town, and Termina itself, while he had been gone, but he didn't stop for anyone. Not even when townspeople recognized him and called out for him.

Link could feel her. He knew that she was there…somewhere. And if he was going to find her, he would need Kafei's help. Which was why he was running as fast as his feet would carry him towards the inn, leaving confused people behind him.

Link practically ran into the door when he got to the inn. And then he almost broke it down. He heard the hinges make sounds that they shouldn't have made as he slammed into it and ran through the door.

"Kafei!" He shouted. He started up the stairs, heading for the bedroom that Kafei and Anju shared.

"Link?" A familiar voice called.

At the sound of her voice, Link spun around and ran to the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway, breathing heavily and covered in a sheen layer of sweat.

"Link are you alright?" Anju asked worriedly, leaving her cooking to wait. She went to Link, putting her hands on his shoulders while he tried to catch his breath.

"Kafei…where…where is he?" Link asked, his chest still heaving. He was going out of his mind thinking about the princess. His mind played terrible images of her bleeding to death on the ground somewhere.

"Link calm down-"

"Where?" Link growled, his rage taking over. He had wished that the princess could have left just one of the men alive. He would have taken out his frustration and his anger on one of them. He would have made one of them suffer greatly.

"He and some of the guards went into the forest. There was a woman who was attacked last night-"

Link's heart leapt into his throat. His eyes widened.

"A woman? Anju what was her name? Is she alive? Where is she?"

"Her name is Athina. She's recovering upstairs." Anju had to grab a hold of Link's tunic when he attempted to get away from her. "Link what is going on?"

"I know her! And her name isn't Athina. Her name is Zelda. Princess Zelda." Link tried once again to make a run for the stairs but Anju pulled him back once again. He grabbed her shoulder with one hand.

"Her name is Ath-"

"Does she have long, flowing hair the color of the sun's rays? Does she have eyes the color of a cloudless sky? Is there shades of green hidden deep within them?" Link held up the vest that he was still clutching. "Is she missing this?"

Anju took her hands back to cover her mouth as she gasped. She then quickly moved around Link and stood in his way.

"You can't go up there Link. She has been through something traumatic." She saw the look of desperation on his face. "Let me ask if she'll see you."

When Anju disappeared, Link leaned against the wall. He found himself sliding down it until he hit the ground. He breathed several sighs of relief and thanked the goddesses that the princess was alive and had gotten help.

He wondered why she had lied about her name. He wondered if it had anything to do with him. And then it hit him.

_Of course. She came to Termina to get away from me. But she had to have known that everyone in Clock Town would know me. She didn't want to have to hear about me. But then…she won't…_

"Link I'm sorry…she won't see you."


	19. Remembering

**Chapter 14 – Remembering**

Zelda moved her face so that it was sinking into the pillow. She began to scream, the sounds muffled. She grabbed a hold of the bed with her hands, gripping the sheets in tight fists. She continued to scream for more than a minute. Afterward she felt slightly better.

_Why did I come here? No no. Why did he follow me?_ Zelda thought, putting her fingers to her throat. The cut that was there was hidden by thick gauze. Whatever medicine the doctor had spread across the wound before covering it had hardened and was now making the skin there itch. She tried to gently rub from on top of the bandage but it didn't help.

Carefully, she rolled over onto her back. She then sat up very slowly. The dagger wound across her back began to sting terribly. She hastened the process of sitting. The wound was still throbbing as she put one foot on the floor and then the other. Zelda figured out quickly that she couldn't bend down or lift anything too heavy…not until the cut on her back had healed.

There was a long, thin mirror that hung on the wall across from the bed. Zelda went and stood in front of it, looking over her reflection. She was still dressed as Kafei and Anju had found her. Except now there was a square of gauze against her throat, green colored paste hardening over small cuts on her arms and hands, and when she turned there was gauze at the back of her head and across her shoulders.

Her braid had come completely out. Her hair was a complete mess. It was tangled and dirty. The back was encrusted in dry blood from her head injury. She felt absolutely disgusting – but that wasn't why she had refused to see Link.

The door suddenly opened, and Zelda feared it was him. But it was Anju that walked through the door, carrying a nice sized basin. She was wearing oven mitts on both hands.

"I didn't do a very good job with your breakfast, so I used _this_ as a distraction while I try a second time." Anju set the basin down and Zelda could see that it was filled with steaming water.

"Thank you. This is just what I needed." Zelda began to strip off her skirt when Anju turned back around. She fumbled with the oven mitts on her hands.

"I don't know what is going on between the two of you but…I hope that you can work it out at some point. Link is a really good man." Anju smiled up at Zelda. "But I'm sure you already know that."

She didn't even wait for a response. She just left.

Zelda sighed heavily as her skirt fell around her feet. Now she felt guilty for shutting Link out. Not that she had exactly felt good about it in the first place. It just seemed like the _right_ thing to do.

_You don't just fall in-…you don't just feel __**that way**__ about someone you just met. I don't even know him for the goddesses' sake! And yet…I feel as though I do…_ She began to feel her lips twitch into a smile when she shook her head rather violently.

Zelda stepped out of her chemise. She kneeled down next to the basin, fishing out the washcloth that was drowning at the bottom. After wringing it out twice, she began to gently wipe the paste from her hands and arms. The cuts were already scabbing or the scabs were already falling off.

_What do I do? No matter how long I ignore him, he's just going to wait around for me…or follow me. He's already proven that. But how did he know that I was here?_ She frowned, wiping the washcloth across her bare breasts. And then suddenly, she knew. The washcloth nearly fell from her hand. _Impa?_

* * *

"Link, how hard is it to make scrambled eggs?" Anju asked, looking mournfully at the pan.

"Apparently…it's pretty hard." Link answered. He was only half paying attention, but he could smell those eggs burning. He knew what kind of cook Anju was. Kafei usually did most of the cooking.

Anju sighed, turning around to show Link the remains of what was supposed to be Princess Zelda's breakfast. The bottom of the pan was coated in a blackened mess of goop. She put the pan in the sink and turned to Link.

"Why don't you stop your sulking and help me?" It wasn't a suggestion. Link got up off of the floor, where he had been slumped, and went to Anju's side at the stove. She had gotten out a new pan and reached for the bowl of eggs beside her. Link shooed her away.

Anju began to clean the two pans that were filled with what were at one time, eggs. Link cracked three eggs into the bowl that had once held them, and began to mix them with a wooden spoon.

"Link…what's going on in my inn?" Anju asked gently, though she scrubbed at the pan roughly. She was a woman on a mission.

Link sighed. He had been in a miserable mood since hearing that the princess wouldn't see him. It had only been a couple of minutes.

"Trust me Anju, if I tried to tell you…you would think I'd gone crazy." He began to slice up a green pepper and a red pepper into little tiny pieces. He mixed them in with the eggs he had beaten in the bowl. He also added what he could get out of half an onion.

"Link, you saved us from an imp wearing a mask that gave him magic powers. I think I can handle the truth." She gave up on the pans for awhile and tried to make herself useful to Link. She just ended up standing beside him, watching. She put a hand on his back and rubbed circles into it.

"The woman upstairs isn't named Athina, but I already told you that." Link poured the contents of the bowl into the pan before turning towards Anju. "And her name is Zelda, like I told you. Princess Zelda."

Anju's eyes widened. She stopped rubbing Link's back and put her hands to her cheeks.

"The princess of Hyrule is in _my_ inn? Oh my goodness Link."

It was then that Kafei returned from the forest. He and several guards had gone to look for the thieves. They had found their bodies being eaten at by birds and insects. They had left them as they lay.

"L-Link?" Kafei stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing him at the stove with his wife. His eyes were as wide as hers. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you too Kafei. Really, your love is overwhelming." Link used a spatula, after bending it into the correct position, to flip the omelet that was cooking nicely over the stove.

"I just…I just didn't expect to see you back so soon." Kafei began to enter the kitchen but Anju flew at him, putting her hands on his chest.

"Kafei! The woman you saved is Princess Zelda! She's the Princess of Hyrule!" She was completely frenzied. Her husband gently took hold of her wrists.

"Calm down my dearest." He said gently, looking past her at Link. "What is going on?"

Link flipped the omelet once more before putting it on the plate on the counter. He put the plate on a tray along with utensils, a napkin, and a glass of milk. He carried the tray to Anju, who was hesitant to take it from him.

"I look like a mess! What will she-?"

"Well seeing as how I'm not allowed up there Anju…" Link hinted to the frazzled woman. Anju immediately took the tray from him and started for the stairs, leaving a very puzzled Kafei behind to stare helplessly at Link.

"I'll explain everything once Anju has come back. I really don't want to tell this story twice." Link rethought what he had just said. "Well…three times."

* * *

The night was lovely. Zelda was sitting cross legged on the bed, looking out the window. The sky wasn't dark at all. It was filled with bright stars and bathed in moonlight. The moon looked so peculiar. She must have not stopped to look very closely. If she studied it hard enough, she could swear she saw a face.

She wondered what the night would look like at Great Bay. She was so looking forward to seeing it. She could imagine how beautiful the water would look like illuminated by the moon. She wondered if the sky would be reflected in the water. Two skies.

_I wonder if I'll ever be able to get away from here to see Great Bay._ Zelda mused. She could tell by the way that Anju acted around her when she brought her breakfast that Link had said something about her true identity. Had she known that her cover would be blown so quickly, she might not have lied.

She had been so hesitant to try the omelet that Anju brought, seeing as how she had admitted to ruining the first breakfast. But it was actually very good.

It was then that Zelda heard something. She tilted her head to the side to listen. Whatever the sound was, it was very soft. She got up out of bed and went to the window, leaning out into the night. It was music…she knew that much. She could tell, because the sounds came in a pattern.

Intrigued, she decided to find the source of the music. Zelda was surprised to look down as she was about to come back in, and see that there was a sort of balcony wrapping around the inn. It started off very thin but it got wider as it turned the corner. She couldn't see past that.

She leaned back in the room for a moment to adjust her nightgown. Anju had brought that to Zelda, concerned that it wasn't 'good enough'. Zelda could see that Anju was a very thin woman and so she wondered who the nightgown had belonged to. It was very big on Zelda. It fell so that one of the sleeves slipped off and exposed her shoulder. She tried to fix it but it was useless and so she climbed out of the window.

There was a nice breeze that blew the music closer to Zelda. She could hear the melody being formed. It was so haunting, but so beautiful. It was as if the music was calling to her. She hastened her steps to get to the source faster.

When she went around the corner, she stopped in her tracks. There, sitting at the edge of the balcony, was the man she was hiding from. He sat with his legs hanging over the side of the inn, holding an instrument to his lips. He was the one playing the music. The music that was calling to her. She should have known.

She stood there, listening for a moment. She found her head tilting to the side, her eyes closing. She hadn't recognized the instrument that he was playing and yet, the music it made seemed so familiar.

The melody changed suddenly. It wasn't the change that caused her to open her eyes. It was the melody. She _knew_ it. Before she could stop herself, she was humming.

Link turned. He was surprised to see the princess standing a couple of feet from where he sat. He watched her while she watched him. He listened to the sound of her humming and found himself wanting to fall asleep to it. She seemed to notice and stopped, turning to flee. He leapt to his feet, holding out a hand.

"Please…don't go." He pleaded, keeping his arm outstretched. He watched as she struggled internally. He could see her contemplating staying…he could also see her eyeing the exit. He took one step, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"Stop. Stay right there." She held out her one hand, pointing a finger at Link. She took a step backward. "What do you want from me?"

"Princess Zelda, please…let me explain." He took another step, holding out his other hand. He wished that he could calm her down.

"Explain what?" She took one more step back. She was getting pretty close to the edge. Link noticed. He started to take another step, but stopped when he saw her preparing to take another step back.

"Don't move princess. Please don't move." He was practically begging. But she became uneasy about his plea.

"Stay right there." She took another step back, and another. She lost her footing and began to fall backward, her arms flailing wildly. But a pair of hands was there to take hold of her forearms as gently as possible and pull her forward.

"Princess are you alright?" Link asked.

"Let go of me! What do you want? What do you want?" She began to fight against him, squirming in his grasp. But she was pulled down to her knees along with Link. Tears began to stream down her face.

Link felt horrible. He watched as she began to sob. Her shoulders shook, along with her entire body. Her cheeks were streaked with tears that just seemed to keep coming. She was just too beautiful to cry. And he didn't ever want to be the cause of her tears.

"I can't run from you anymore. I can't." She cried, shaking her head.

"You don't have to." Link said tenderly. Hesitantly, he removed one hand from her arm. He moved it towards her face, slowly cupping her cheek. She seemed to lean into the palm of his hand while he used his thumb to wipe the fresh tears from beneath her eye. After a moment or two, he moved the other hand to her face as well.

"Princess…please don't cry." Link said. He inched a little closer. He watched as she continued to lean into his right hand. His breath caught in his throat when she moved one of her hands to touch his.

"Link…please tell me. Please explain what happened…what is happening…" Her eyes fluttered open and flickered to his face. Her tears had stopped.

"Come with me." Link slowly got to his feet. He held out his hands for hers. When she was on her feet, he held only one of them as he led her to where he had been sitting.

They sat side by side, her hand always in his, while he told her the story about a boy. He told her about how the boy had a destiny to fulfill, a destiny that involved a certain princess. He told her about Ganondorf and about the Triforce. He told her about the Spiritual Stones and the Ocarina of Time.

He told her about the Sacred Realm and the seven years the boy spent there. He told her about the five temples and the Sages. He told her about Sheik and about his real identity. He told her about the Triforce pieces. He told her about the kidnapping and the rescuing. He told her about the battle between both Ganondorf and Ganon.

He told her a love story. A story about two people who, though they came from different worlds, were destined to have their worlds collide. A story about a man who loved a woman more than life itself, a man who was willing to lay down his life to save the woman. A story about a woman who loved a man more than her country, a woman who would give up her title to be with the man.

By the time he finished, Zelda was squeezing his hand so hard that he had lost all feeling in it. She loosened her grip to turn towards him. Her eyes were filling with tears once more.

"While you were talking, I saw things. I remembered." She whispered. "I remember…"

**Just in case nobody gets confused...the next chapter will be Zelda remembering. ****And just in case nobody gets confused CONFUSED...the flashback will take place before and after where the prologue picked up.**


	20. The Past

**Chapter 15 – The Past**

A young man dressed in green was standing on the platform in the center of the Temple of Time. He appeared to be waiting for someone as he tapped his boots on the floor, the way he scratched at his scalp as though they were enemies.

Sheik watched from the entrance. He had only been standing there a few moments. He found it humorous that each time he encountered Link, he surprised him. Whether it was leaping down from a tree at Lake Hylia or attempting to fight off a monster in the well at Kakariko Village, he always seemed to catch a look of shock from the young hero.

"I have been waiting for you, Link." He finally said, breaking the silence. Link whirled around, but his eyes weren't wide and his mouth wasn't agape. Immediately he began crossing the room towards Sheik. He was determined to track him down at some point. He always tried after learning each song that Sheik taught him.

"Rauru said that someone was waiting here for me…you?" Link asked, standing a foot or two from where Sheik now stood. He nodded in response to the question.

"Link, the Hero of Time...you have overcome many hardships and awakened six Sages. And now you have a final challenge, a showdown with Ganondorf, the King of Evil…Before that...I have things I want to tell only to you. Please listen. Another unknown legend of the Triforce passed down by the shadow folk, the Sheikahs...

If you would seek the sacred triangle, listen well...the resting place of the sacred triangle, the Sacred Realm, is a mirror that reflects what is in the heart...the heart of one who enters it...if an evil heart, the Realm will become full of evil; if pure, the Realm will become a paradise. The Triforce...the sacred triangle...it is a balance that weighs the three forces: Power, Wisdom and Courage. If the heart of the one who holds the sacred triangle has all three forces in balance, that one will gain the True Force to govern all. But, if that one's heart is not in balance, the Triforce will separate into three parts: Power, Wisdom and Courage. Only one part will remain for the one who touched the Triforce...the part representing the force that one most believes in. If that one seeks the True Force, that one must acquire the two lost parts. Those two parts will be held within others chosen by destiny, who will bear the Triforce mark on the backs of their hands.

Seven years ago, Ganondorf, the King of Thieves, used the door you opened in the Temple of Time and entered the Sacred Realm. But when he laid his hands on the Triforce, the legend came true. The Triforce separated into three parts. Only the Triforce of Power remained in Ganondorf's hand. The strength of the Triforce of Power enabled him to become a mighty, evil king, but his dark ambitions were not satisfied. To gain complete mastery of the world, Ganondorf started looking for those chosen by destiny to hold the two other Triforce parts. The one who holds the Triforce of Courage is...you, Link!"

Sheik watched as Link looked at the back of his right hand. A symbol of the Triforce had been on his hand the whole time. Sheik used so many tricks and short appearances so that Link wouldn't have time to notice. Two of the triangles were barely visible, while the third glowed brightly.

"But…" Link stared, unable to take his eyes from the symbol. He touched it with his other hand, finally tearing his eyes away to see Sheik holding up his own fist.

"And the other, who holds the Triforce of Wisdom...is the seventh Sage, who is destined to be the leader of them all..."

A symbol had appeared on Sheik's hand while he had spoken. Link's jaw dropped, his eyes becoming wider and wider as Sheik began to illuminate. Scintillating lights flashed and danced around him. His figure appeared to be changing.

When the lights dimmed, and once Link could see again, his expression changed. It changed from utterly shocked to…pure recognition. A half smile flittered across his features. It was the first time that anything close to a smile had appeared on his face since starting to defeat the temples.

A woman stood in Sheik's place. She wore a dress, the upper part a darker shade of pink than the rest. Long gloves the same color as her dress covered her arms and hands. A dark blue, slightly purple, banner trailing down her front was decorated with the Triforce and other Hylian symbols. Her face was unmistakable, though this was Link's first time seeing her at this age. She was still just as breathtaking as before, ever more so now, if that was possible.

"It is I, the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda. I apologize for meeting you in disguise, but it was necessary to hide from the King of Evil." Zelda seemed to realize that the way she was talking, she still sounded like Sheik. She didn't feel the need to phrase her words the way that she was. "Please forgive me..."

Link wondered what on earth she was apologizing for. He didn't want Zelda in any kind of trouble, or danger. If the disguise had kept her safe, he didn't care. Further more, he was concerned for her even now. She was out of her disguise in the open. Even Ganondorf had found a way into the Sacred Realm. As if reading his mind, Zelda began her tale.

"On that day, seven years ago, Ganondorf attacked Hyrule Castle. I saw you as I was escaping from the castle with Impa. I thought I should entrust the Ocarina to you...I thought that would be our best chance...

As long as you had the Ocarina in your possession, I thought Ganondorf could never enter the Sacred Realm, but...something I could never expect happened...after you opened the door of time, the Master Sword sealed you away in the Sacred Realm...your spirit remained in the Sacred Realm...and then the Triforce fell into Ganondorf's hands. He went on to invade the Sacred Realm...Ganondorf had become the Evil King, and the Sacred Realm became a world of evil. All of this is an unfortunate coincidence."

"So all of this…is my fault?" Link asked.

Zelda's face suddenly became overwhelmingly pained. She went forward many steps to touch him, to comfort him. But she stopped in her tracks as if she were a disease. She covered her chest with a hand, looking away from Link.

"No. You have been the hero in all of this Link. Your courage has served us all well." She felt so unworthy all of a sudden. She continued to keep her eyes from Link. "This is all my doing."

It was Link's turn to approach Zelda, but he didn't stop in his tracks. He didn't hesitate as he embraced the woman fiercely. He knew that she could never return his feelings, but he had been longing to touch her all this time. He couldn't help himself as he held her close, as he held her in his strong arms.

Zelda, though surprised by Link's affection, found herself quickly returning the embrace. She held onto him tightly, burying her face into his shoulder. She could feel his face in her hair. They were both reveling.

"What have you been doing all this time Zel?" Link asked quietly. Her hair smelled heavenly. It was a scent he thought he would never encounter again.

"I passed myself off as a Sheikah and hoped that you would return. I waited for seven years..." Zelda whispered close to his ear. Reluctantly she began to pull away. The moment between the two had seemed to fly by. "And...now you are back."

"And I'm not going to quit until everything is the way it should be." Link promised, still standing very close. He longed to reach out and brush his fingertips along her cheekbone, along her jaw line.

"The six Sages will open the sealed door and lure Ganondorf back into the Sacred Realm. I will then seal the door to the Sacred Realm from this world. Ganondorf will vanish from Hyrule."

Zelda suddenly took one step back. She went down in a courtesy, her hands folded as if in prayer. Her head was bowed.

"Link...in order to do this, I need your courage again. Please protect me while I do my part."

Link moved a hand to Zelda's face. He gently lifted her chin so that her beautiful eyes were looking up into his. He looked into her eyes for a long time. It was the first time he had ever been able to do so. He found himself getting lost in her world.

"Zel, I will _always_ protect you. You needn't even ask." He watched her angelic face light up with a smile. He felt his own face twitching into one.

Zelda straightened up.

"Link here is a weapon that can penetrate Ganondorf's defenses...the power given to the chosen ones. You'll want to step away." She waited until Link had taken a few steps backward.

Link shielded his eyes as Zelda began to grow bright once again. She lifted her arms above her head, her hands waiting. Then suddenly, there was a bundle of what appeared to be arrows in her grasp. She held them out to Link so that he could see.

Each arrow emanated its own light. A bulbous, yellow crystal was formed around the arrowhead. They hurt Link's eyes if he stared too long. He accepted them from Zelda and put them inside of his tunic.

When the rumbling started, Link didn't think anything of it. He thought that maybe it was because of the arrows that Zelda had given him. But when he caught the look of fright on Zelda's face, he looked up at the ceiling and all around the temple to find the source of her fear.

It happened so fast. Something flashed in front of Link's face and encased Zelda in a prison constructed of what appeared to be pink crystal. He flew at it, beating his fists wildly against the crystal.

"Link!" Zelda cried, her voice muffled. Her hands were raised. Link placed his hands against the crystal, over hers. He looked helplessly at her face. She mirrored his expression.

"Princess Zelda...you foolish traitor! I commend you for avoiding my pursuit for seven long years. But you let your guard down...I knew you would appear if I let this kid wander around!" As Ganondorf's voice echoed throughout the temple, Zelda suddenly cried out. Her body appeared to be yanked to attention.

Link's rage was growing inside of him. He angrily began to smash his fists into the crystal, his gauntlets having no effect. He could feel his knuckles cutting up inside of the gauntlets. Although he could feel them becoming bloodied, he continued trying to pulverize Zelda's prison.

It was then that the crystal began to ascend. Link, horrified, tried to grab at it.

"No!" He roared, jumping up to try and get a hold of something. He could hear Ganondorf chuckling.

"My only mistake was to slightly underestimate the power of this kid...no...It was not the kid's power I misjudged, it was the power of the Triforce of Courage! But, with the Triforce of Wisdom that Zelda has...When I obtain these two Triforces...then, I will become the true ruler of the world!"

Link fell to his knees as the crystal, the love of his life imprisoned inside, disappeared. His face pressed further and further into the red carpet. His fists were clenched tightly, threatening to break something at any moment.

"If you want to rescue Zelda, come to my castle!"

At Ganondorf's challenge, Link lifted himself up. In an instant he had unsheathed his sword and was on his feet. His grip on the hilt was tight as he raced off for the castle.

* * *

Though he was tired from the obstacles he had had to overcome to get to Ganondorf, Link reached down inside himself and used up any remaining strength as he entered the room. He had heard the organ being played louder and louder as he climbed the stairs. Now, it was the loudest it had been.

Upon opening the door, the first thing that Link saw was the crystal floating above the organ. Zelda was still inside, her hands pressed up against it.

Link unsheathed his sword, the sound ending Ganondorf's playing.

"Zelda!" Link called out to her, keeping his eyes on Ganondorf's still form. He was laughing darkly.

"The Triforce parts are resonating...they are combining into one again...the two Triforce parts that I could not capture on that day seven years ago...I didn't expect they would be hidden within you two!" Ganondorf continued to snicker as he turned, whipping his cape around himself as he did so. "And now, finally, all the Triforce parts have gathered here! These toys are too much for you!"

Link watched as a triangle glowed brightly on Ganondorf's hand. He looked down at his own hand for only a moment to see the same triangle reappearing.

"I command you to return them to me!"

Suddenly, a cyclone of dark magic descended upon Link. The purple waves tried to steal his piece of the Triforce. He stood, bracing himself against Ganondorf's magic. Navi was screaming about something over the high pitched ringing that had filled Link's ears.

As quickly as the magic poured out, it disappeared. Ganondorf didn't seem to worry. He scoffed, leaping into the air. He didn't come down. He remained in the air, floating about the room.

"Link watch out!" Zelda suddenly shouted in warning. She knew Ganondorf's magic all too well. She had seen what it had done to her people, to Hyrule. It had devastated the land and caused the people to flee.

Link began running towards a corner of the room as Ganondorf cried out, bringing a fist down to command the tiling to fall. It created an island upon which Ganondorf floated, chuckling like the mad man he was.

Flashbacks of the forest temple rushed back to Link as he watched Ganondorf gather magic into his hands. He remembered battling against the puppet that Ganondorf had created, the shadow creature. If his memory was correct, Link knew how to deflect the magic.

Raising his sword, Link waited until Ganondorf shot the magic straight at him. He used his sword and sent the magic flying back at Ganondorf, who, unfazed, did the same with his cape. The two volleyed the magic back and forth until Ganondorf was finally hit.

"The light arrows! Use them!" Zelda cried as she watched Ganondorf. He was frozen as the magic coursed through his body. He was vulnerable.

Link quickly pulled out his bow, wasting no time in aiming a light arrow straight at Ganondorf. When it hit the target, light cascaded out from him. It sent Ganondorf to his knees, breathing heavily while he collected himself.

During that time, Link took a flying leap and landed on the same square as Ganondorf. He was about to use his sword on him when he suddenly recovered, using his arm, and them magic filling it, to send Link flying. His back hit the wall hard, causing stained glass to fall onto his head and all around him. Zelda screamed.

It went on like that for an eternity. Link was growing tired. Each time he misjudged his attack, the magic hit him instead of Ganondorf. Link would fall to the ground in a sort of seizure, a burning sensation rolling throughout his poor body.

Zelda's eyes had filled with hot tears. She screamed and screamed, her voice becoming tired and broken. She was slamming herself up against her prison, hoping to break through. She couldn't stand by and watch as the man she loved was killed.

Navi tried to whisper words of encouragement to the princess. She had floated up to the crystal, and was also watching the battle helplessly. She was of no use to Link. The dark magic that Ganondorf had unleashed had rendered her unable to get close.

Finally, Link became so ruthless that he pulled out his hookshot. While Ganondorf was kneeling on the floor after having been hit by a light arrow, Link aimed and fired. The hookshot went clear through Ganondorf's chest. He screamed in pain as Link's body was shot across the falling floor. He used his sword to end the fight.

Ganondorf's blood dripped from Link's tunic, which had once been green. He watched as Ganondorf made a scene out of dying. He never failed to put on a show.

"The Great Evil King Ganondorf...beaten by this kid?! Link...!" He began to spit up blood as he tried to speak. It dribbled down his lips and collected in stains on his clothes. He coughed and coughed, choking on his own fluids.

Link watched as Ganondorf mustered up the last of his energy and began to growl. The growling eventually grew louder until he was snarling and roaring to the heavens. When he was out of breath he fell to his knees before becoming one with the floor. He didn't move.

"Link…look!" Navi flittered about him excitedly. He looked up to see the crystal slowly getting closer and closer.

Zelda was finally free. She breathed a sigh of relief, for Link and for the fact that she knew what it was like to breathe fresh air again. She went to Link, as he rummaged through his tunic. He pulled out a bottle that was half filled with a red liquid.

"Do you…need this?" He asked. His breathing was labored.

Zelda's heart nearly broke. He had been through hell and still he was offering the red potion to her. She shook her head and watched as he quickly drank down what was left. It was miraculous how fast it worked. Link looked a thousand times better as he put the bottle back where it belonged.

"Ganondorf...pitiful man...without a strong, righteous mind, he could not control the power of the gods...and..."

When the rumbling began again, beneath their feet, Link almost rushed at Zelda. He wasn't going to let her get trapped again. But he was surprised to see her snap into action.

"Link this tower will collapse soon! With his last breath, Ganondorf is trying to crush us in the ruins of the tower! We need to hurry and escape! Please follow me!"

She quickly started for the other side of the castle, waiting for him to catch up. They ran down together, and it appeared as though it was smooth sailing – until they came to a barred doorway. It was their only escape.

"Stand back." Zelda said, raising her arms. The bars became surrounded in purple light. They immediately rose, allowing passage. Link was curious, but decided to ask later.

That was how it went. Each time they came to a set of bars blocking the way, Zelda would use her magic to clear the way. But Link could tell after awhile that it sapped her energy, and her power. It took longer and longer to get the bars to rise. He also noticed that her nose began to bleed.

"Zelda-"

"Come on Link, hurry!" She exclaimed, moving through the doorway. They weren't in a room anymore. It was a hallway leading downward. But there were large rocks and debris falling from the ceiling. When Zelda saw the shadow of a rock over Link, she grabbed a fistful of his tunic and shoved him hard. They tumbled down the stairs, landing in a heap at the bottom.

"Zel?" Link shook the dizziness out of his head from rolling in circles. She was doing the same. She also took the opportunity to use her handkerchief to wipe the blood from her nose. It hadn't been that bad.

Link helped Zelda to her feet and they were off running again. They didn't have much time before the castle would collapse in on itself.

They saw the light signaling their grand escape. Running outside, they kept going until they were far enough away that they were safe from dust and falling objects.

While the castle fell apart, Link turned towards Zelda. He could see that she wasn't as pale as she had been before. She was looking at him too, what appeared to be a smile starting on her face.

"It's over. It's finally over." She breathed. The smile on her face was growing, but it stopped when Link reached out and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. His fingers didn't retract. He cupped her cheek, stroking her skin with his thumb.

"Zelda…" He whispered. She closed her eyes, a peaceful look wiping across her features. She leaned into his touch, almost nuzzling the palm of his hand.

"Link…I-" She stopped speaking suddenly when she sensed him getting closer. Her eyes flew open just as he moved his other hand to her waist. Very slowly, he pulled her close. They were practically touching.

He nodded. His face was conveying an emotion that Zelda couldn't identify. All she knew was the way he was looking at her, the way his face seemed to be getting closer to hers, made her heart beat wildly in her chest. She wondered if he could hear it.

Link knew what he was doing. He didn't know what he was doing. He knew…but he didn't. He didn't care. It was right. He wasn't going to give up this once in a lifetime chance. He didn't know what was going to happen in the next few moments. This could be taken away at any time.

His lips were so close to hers. He caught sight of a secret in her eyes. A secret that almost made him break out into a smile. Green. All this time he had thought her eyes were blue. And they were…but there was something more.

Her eyes closed. He was about to do the same…

"What is that sound?" Navi practically screamed. Her screechy voice kept repeating the question as she waved around the couple like mad. Link _could have_ killed her.

* * *

**Read the prologue if you want to. I don't want to repeat myself, so let's go to the end of the battle…shall we?**

"I'm using my power to hold the Evil King! You use your sword and deliver the final blow!" Zelda called to Link, her hands emitting a yellow light. It was keeping Ganon on the ground. He was squirming like a little creature.

Link managed to fill his head with enough hateful thoughts to lift his sword and kill Ganon. He twisted his sword around in front of the monster's eyes, teasing him, before the blade pierced Ganon between the eyes.

Green goop flew from the wound, spattering the front of Link's tunic. It was green once again. Link smiled to himself as he tiredly fell backward, slamming into the ground. He was only half aware of Zelda screaming.

While the Sages took care of the beast, Zelda ran to Link's side. She fell to the ground, pulling him into her lap. She held him close, her tears falling onto his face and into his hair. She rocked him feverously, trying to wake him.

"Please wake up. Please." She pleaded with him, running her fingers through his tangled mane.

She was beginning to think that he wasn't going to come around. Her tears kept coming faster and faster as her mind raced.

But Link regained consciousness. He was awake before he opened his eyes. He just couldn't help it. He felt so snug with his head against Zelda's chest. After a few moments, he finally stirred.

"Link!" She exclaimed softly, brushing her lips against his forehead.

"I hope you aren't crying over me Zel." Link said, his voice sounding rather husky. He didn't know if it was from his fatigue or the fact that Zelda had kissed his skin.

"Oh Link." Zelda smiled down at him, running her fingernails gently along his scalp.

"I know this isn't exactly a _great_ time but…I won't ever forget this." Link said. His tone was filled with humor, but there was a serious edge in his voice.

"Neither will I." Zelda sighed.


	21. Author's Note 3

**Author's Note**

GUYS! Please…this is not meant – AND I REPEAT…**NOT** – meant to insult anyone.

I need to address something. I feel like I keep getting questions from people about Link and Zelda's memories and things of that nature.

You need to read the entire story. You can't really skip anything because sometimes, I'm pretty sure that the plot can be confusing. If you feel like you aren't getting something, try reading the summary in my bio.

Then, after that, if you are STILL having issues…message me. But I don't get why people aren't understanding why Link and Zelda didn't remember each other. I thought I stated that a couple of times.

But on a great note, I think that you guys are awesome. I really appreciate the enthusiasm and the compliments and the reviews. Keep up the good work, and I'll give you my best as well.


	22. I Love You

**Chapter 16 – I Love You**

"Pri-…Zelda." Link said calmly, using his free hand to guide her face in his direction. He could see that her eyes were still filled with tears, and that several had spilled over during the course of her trip backwards. He had gone along with her. Somehow, touching her brought back memories.

"Oh Link." She breathed, moving forward. She threw her arms around him, burying her face into the front of his tunic as he turned towards her. He held her close, one hand cradling the back of her head. He made sure to mind the bandaged wound.

"Zelda…I know that this is hard. When I found out from Impa, I felt like I was going to shut down. This is a lot to take in, but I hope you find comfort in the fact that at least you have me to lean on for support. I'm going through this with you." He kissed the top of her head before resting his cheek against her hair. "I hope you'll let me go through this alongside you."

Zelda unwound her arms from around Link and scooted back. She reached out for his hand again. She looked down and saw how much larger his hand was than hers. It made her lips want to twitch into a smile, but she just couldn't. Not yet.

"The reason that I ran from you…" Zelda's voice drifted off. She thought about what she was going to reveal to Link, what she was going to say. Though their feelings had already been expressed years and years ago, she didn't know if she was ready to do it again. "Link, would you mind if I tried to rest? With the attack and all of this-"

"Of course not Zelda." Link practically jumped up. When he stood, he offered her his hand. He gently pulled her up, his other hand moving towards her waist. He decided against it, and instead went for her arm. "Shall I carry you?"

"No, no…I'll be fine." Zelda took a small step back. She could see that Link was wanting to get close to her. She knew that if she gave him the chance, he would tell her how he felt.

"I hope I see you tomorrow. A friend of mine, Kara, is having her wedding reception in the evening. She was married a few days ago, but the band that was going to play at the reception couldn't come into Clock Town until tomorrow." Link rubbed his neck, his fingers moving into his hair to pull at it. "I think it would be good for the both of us to do something fun."

When Zelda saw Link's hand move to the back of his head, she smiled on the inside. She had remembered him doing that whenever he was nervous or anxious. She couldn't imagine how she was making him nervous.

"I hope I'm feeling well enough to go."

"So do I." Link smiled, getting ready to leap down from the inn roof.

"Link." Zelda said suddenly, causing him to turn around. She pushed her hair back, fidgeting with her fingers. Her eyes flew up to meet his after a moment or two. "Thank you…for everything."

"You don't ever have to thank me for telling you what you deserved to know. And as for coming after you...you know that I'll always protect you." He laughed dryly. "I guess I'm quoting myself when I say that."

"Goodnight." Zelda turned before he could see the smile spreading across her face.

Link watched her as she headed back to her room. She must have not known that he was watching her, because when she got to the corner, she turned. Though there was distance between them, it was evident that they were looking into each other's eyes.

* * *

Noon was invading the morning when Zelda finally woke. It had taken her a long time to fall asleep, and when she had, her dreams had been filled with Link's stories from the night before.

She sat up slowly, pleasantly surprised by how little her back was agitated. The sounds of the bustling townspeople led Zelda to believe that they were already setting up for the reception. It reminded her of what the castle was like whenever her father held grand feasts and parties and celebrations.

After making the bed and making herself slightly more presentable, she left her room to head downstairs. As she closed the door behind her, a man was leaving his room too. He had bright purple hair. It made her stare for a moment – until he looked up to see her standing there.

"Princess Zelda," he said, smiling warmly, "I've heard a lot about you. My name is Kafei, I'm Anju's husband." He reached out for her hand.

"Please, call me Zelda." She put her hand in his, shaking his quickly when he began to lift hers to his lips. "You don't need to be formal with me Kafei. And I really should be thanking you for saving my-"

"Don't mention it." He let go of her hand. "I think that Anju is downstairs in the kitchen. There's a plate waiting for you…and don't worry, I cooked." He winked at her before heading down the stairs himself.

Zelda felt guilty for lying to these people, and for imposing. After all that they were doing for her, and after finding out how genuinely kind they were, she knew that they deserved much better. She decided to apologize to Anju at once.

Kafei had been right – she was in the kitchen. She was sweeping, humming something to herself. When she noticed Zelda, she dropped the broom and tried her hardest to curtsy.

"No, no Anju." Zelda went into the kitchen and reached for Anju's hands. "I am so sorry for lying to you about who I was. And as for me staying here and all the care you and your husband have been giving me-"

"Princess Zelda, my husband and I are honored to have you. Even if you weren't the Princess of Hyrule, we would still be caring for you this way."

"I know."

"And as for the other matter…I can understand why you would have lied." Anju gave Zelda's hands squeezes before letting go.

"Another thing, please call me Zelda." She looked around at the kitchen. "Is there anything I can do to help you here?"

"Have a seat." Anju went to the stove while Zelda sat at the table. She watched Anju ladle whatever had been in the pot into a bowl. Steam ran over the sides as she brought it to the table.

"That smells delicious." Zelda had to admit to herself that she was starving. Her stomach was rumbling as Anju set the bowl in front of her. It appeared to be a thick soup, possibly even stew. "It looks delicious too."

"_That_ is Kafei's famous Dodongo stew. It's a big hit here at the inn." Anju picked the broom up off of the floor and started sweeping again. "I may not have cooked it, but I _did_ grow the potatoes and the onions."

Zelda quickly devoured the vegetables and the Dodongo meat. She was drinking the broth when Anju appeared at her side again with the pot. She ladled a second helping into Zelda's empty bowl.

"The doctor should be here any time now. He's going to check your wounds." Anju looked up from her sweeping before casually adding, "Link mentioned that you might come tonight."

Zelda paused, a potato chunk nearly to her mouth.

"I don't have anything to wear." She continued eating. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go to the reception.

"Well it's a good thing that I asked Aurinha to come by then." Anju looked up to see Zelda's questioning expression. "Her husband is Clock Town's tailor. Aurinha makes and sells dresses."

"But-"

"Zelda…" Anju dropped the broom for the second time that day. She sat next to Zelda, who had pushed her half empty bowl away from her. "Link told my husband and I everything."

"Well then you must have some idea of how difficult this is."

"Link came to us when he was a boy, and after he saved us, he came to live here at the inn with Kafei and I. Link became a son to us. We love him very much." Anju put her hand on Zelda's. "We watched him grow up. He has become a good, strong man. Please believe me when I say that you don't need to be afraid of him."

"It's not him that I'm afraid of Anju. It's me…it's…it's my feelings…_for_ him."

Anju nodded, realizing what she meant.

"I haven't known you very long, and he hasn't been home for much longer…but I can tell you with one hundred percent certainty that Link lo-…feels the same way about you that you feel about him."

Zelda looked up to meet Anju's eyes. They were so trusting, so nurturing. Though Zelda had lied to her about her name, she didn't think that Anju would ever lie to her about anything. She felt a little bit better.

There was a knock at the inn door that interrupted the heart to heart.

"That must be the doctor." Anju said, getting to her feet. She was about to leave the kitchen when Zelda stopped her.

"Anju…let's say that we tell each other how we feel, and it's mutual. That already happened once before, and we didn't live happily ever after. I don't know if I could go through years of pain again."

"Let me ask you something. Would you rather live without him?"

* * *

Aurinha was a very energetic woman. She had brought dozens of dresses when she had found out that it was the princess who would be wearing one.

Zelda had felt like she was back in Hyrule being fitted for a new dress. She would be looked over a thousand times and critiqued. She had gotten used to it, but Aurinha was something else. Nothing seemed to spark for her.

Luckily, the doctor had taken the bandage off of Zelda's head and her throat. But the bandage across her back had to stay for a little while longer. Zelda was beginning to feel more like a woman again.

"Hurry and put this one on dear. There are only a few hours left until the reception and we still haven't done your makeup or your hair." Aurinha shoved a dress into Zelda's arms and waited impatiently for her to change. Zelda was thankful that Anju was there with her.

"I really liked the last one Aurinha. I thought that shade of green looked lovely on-"

"No, no, no. I'm telling you that blue is the only way to go." Aurinha argued, tapping her foot while she waited for Zelda to reemerge. "I worked very hard on this one. It has an under dress _and_ an over dress."

"When-"

"That under dress is made out of blue satin. _Sky_ blue satin. Do you know how long it took me to find that color?" Aurinha kept talking. "The bodice is _also_ made from that satin, but it has _ivory lace_ over top."

"Oh really?" Anju asked, only half interested. She felt sorry for poor Zelda.

"Dear, are you coming out anytime soon?" Aurinha asked, sounding just a tad bit exasperated.

Zelda came out of her bedroom. She had to admit that she liked the dress she had on best. Aurinha had been right about blue.

"Oh my! Zelda you look so-" Anju was amazed at how lovely she was, and was about to tell her how beautiful she looked when she was interrupted.

"See this right here? This is braided, and it crosses all the way around," Aurinha forcibly turned Zelda so that her back was facing Anju, "here and makes a V. It doesn't plunge like some of the others, and so the bandaging is mostly hidden."

"Aurinha-"

"Look at that bordering. I am especially proud of that." Zelda turned to face forward again while Aurinha tugged and pulled at her. "These sleeves took forever to bead, and it took even longer to embroider. You can see right through them, but you have lovely skin."

Zelda tried to hide both her smile and the quite laughs that escaped. Anju was doing the same, though she was doing a terrible job.

"Aurinha, I think-"

"The over dress is made from _pure white crushed velvet_. And it's laced up in both the front and back. I actually picked the material up on a trip to Hyrule a few summers back." She bent down to show the length. "A very simply train."

"Aurinha, I think that we're going to take this one." Anju finally got a word in edgewise. She swallowed her laughter. "How much do we owe you?"

"Oh please Anju." Aurinha waved her away before turning towards Zelda. "As long as you promote this dress when you return to Hyrule, consider it yours."

"It's a deal." Zelda shook Aurinha's hand.

"Now then, let's do something about that hair…"

* * *

The reception turnout was wild. It was being held in South Clock Town. There were dozens and dozens of people. Gorons danced around the torches that were scattered throughout the bazaar. The Indigo-Go's were set up in front of the Clock Tower. Many couples were dancing to the music.

Link and Kafei stood side by side near the exit that led out to the swamp. They were waiting for the ladies to show up. Link had told Kafei about the Zora murders and how somehow it tied into why the king had summoned him to Hyrule in the first place.

"Link…what do you intend to do about Zelda?" Kafei asked suddenly. He had heard the way Link talked about her when he had told him and his wife about Ganondorf and the temples.

"I don't know Kafei. I want to tell her how I feel but…I don't think that she's ready. Last night she practically ran away from me when we got close."

"Well you know better than anyone what she's going through. Just be patient." Kafei looked up at the sky. "Anju had to wait for me at one point too."

"And goddesses bless her for it." Link said, Kafei nodding in agreement.

"Hey Link!" A voice cried. Link looked up to see Kara heading for him. Kafei shooed him off.

"Kara!" Link met her halfway. She squeezed him tight.

"Hey! You made it back for the reception." She smiled up at him.

"I just wish I could have been at the wedding. Speaking of which, where is your husband?" Link looked around for Regol.

"Oh he's around here somewhere. Where is your lady friend?" Kara asked mischievously. She had heard the rumors about the woman at the inn.

"She should be here soon. At least I hope so." Link was about to scratch his scalp when Kara grabbed his wrist and pointed with the other hand.

"Stop hoping."

Link turned around to see Anju and Zelda coming down the stairs from East Clock Town. At least, he guessed that Anju was with Zelda. He didn't know for sure because he couldn't take his eyes away from her.

The moonlight hit her just right. Her skin was glowing while she was bathed in the celestial starlight. Her golden hair flowed freely, twisting and curling like a waterfall down both her front and back. Link did spy a lone braid trailing down the right side. He had to look hard to see it hidden in the rest of her hair.

"Just remember two things: inhale…and exhale." Kara whispered before she ran off to leave Link with Zelda.

Anju caught the look on Link's face a mile away. She quietly slipped from Zelda's side, going to her husband to watch them.

When Zelda finally made her way to Link, they didn't speak. Link couldn't stop staring at her. Someone had painted glitter onto her cheeks, forehead, neck, and chest. The light caught the blue and green and purple sparkles and created the illusion that her skin was even more scintillating.

"How are you doing Link?" Zelda asked softly.

"Mesmerized…I mean…I'm fine." Link felt his cheeks redden. He moved a hand into his hair, but it was Zelda who stopped him this time. A slight smile appeared on her face.

"Don't be nervous. Please." She held his hand in hers.

"It's harder than you think." He admitted, moving his other hand to her face. His fingers waited. Her eyes told him that it was okay, and so he brushed his fingers along her cheek. "Angels don't look as beautiful as you."

It was Zelda's turn to blush. The glitter made it hard for her to hide the redness spreading across her face. But Link just smiled.

It was another few moments of silence. Inside, thoughts and voices were screaming but on the outside, they couldn't conjure up the right things to say. It wasn't until Lulu announced a song for the newlyweds that gave the couple an opportunity.

Link led Zelda closer to the Clock Tower to hear what Lulu had to say.

"I started writing this song when Mikau was still alive. Japas helped me finish it, and we've been working with it ever since. We'd like to dedicate it to Regol and Kara."

There was much applause while Regol led Kara to the center of the square. Once they started dancing, others joined in. It was then that the music started, and Lulu began to sing.

"Her voice…" Zelda whispered, listening.

"May I have this dance?" Link asked, looking hopefully at Zelda. He held his breath while he waited for an answer. She nodded.

**This song is called "Love Remains The Same" by Gavin Rossdale of Bush. The lyrics are perfect. I took some out because they were too modern.**

_A thousand times I've seen you standing  
Gravity like lunar landing  
You make me wanna run till I find you  
I shut the world away from here  
I drift to you, you're all I hear  
As everything we know fades to black_

Link hesitantly moved his hands to Zelda's waist. It was so small, so delicate. He felt as though he had the whole world right there in his hands. He intended to keep it safe, to keep it close.

Zelda placed her hands on his shoulders, slowly winding them around his neck. She looked up into his eyes and saw that he was looking straight into hers.

_Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending_

"Zelda, I have to tell you something." Link said quietly. He pulled her close until they were touching. Her chest was pressed gently to him. He moved forward, brushing his cheek against hers so that he would be speaking into her ear. "I love you."

_I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
But, love remains the same_

Zelda couldn't breathe. She closed her eyes, listening to Link breathe against her ear. She knew how she felt. She had to tell him.

She had thought about what happened, how she had felt that way for him once and had him ripped away. But she also knew the answer to Anju's question. She didn't want to live without him. Not then and not now.

_Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending_

She pressed her lips to his ear.

"I love you too Link."

_I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
But love remains the same_

_So much more to say  
So much to be done  
Don't you trick me out  
We shall overcome  
It's all left still to play_

_We, we could have had the sun  
Could have been inside  
Instead we're over here_

_Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending  
Too much time too long defending  
You and I are done pretending_

Link finally pulled back, still keeping Zelda as close to him as possible. Both of them felt as though they had been in that same position before. They knew that they had felt that exact same way before.

Link's face was conveying an emotion that, years before, Zelda hadn't been able to identify. All she had known was that the way that he had been looking at her, the way that his face had gotten closer and closer to hers, had made her heart beat wildly in her chest, the way it was at that very moment.

Now, Zelda knew what his face was saying. It was saying that he loved her.

Link also remembered not knowing what he was doing. But then again, he had known. And he hadn't cared. It had felt right. He had told himself that he wasn't going to give up that once in a lifetime chance. He hadn't known what was going to happen in those next few moments. It could have been taken away at any time.

Now, Link took that chance that he had never gotten to take.

_I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
Everything will change_

Their lips met for the first time. Not the first time since finding each other once again, but the very first time. It felt as though their lips had been made to kiss one another's. They had stopped dancing. They had stopped breathing.

Link wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and crushed her against him, lifting her off of the ground. She held him around the neck tightly, kissing him deeply.

Their lips parted, and passionate kissing ensued. Even when everyone around them had stopped dancing to watch the couple, they didn't notice. For all they knew, they were the only two people that existed.

_I, oh I,  
I wish this could last forever  
I, oh I,  
as if this could last forever_

_Love remains the same  
Love remains the same._


End file.
